


The Cat and Mouse in Tokyo

by sapphire_eyes27



Series: The Tales of Cat and Mouse [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First Love, Fluff, Kinda canon compliant, Kuroo's POV, Slow Build, Young Love, and kenma still has no chill, kuroo is still a love struck idiot, kuroyachi, minor bokuakaken, nerdy science jokes, post summer training camp, pre spring interhigh, rarepair, so much tooth rotting fluff, there is art!!!, yachi visiting kuroo in tokyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_eyes27/pseuds/sapphire_eyes27
Summary: Yachi makes good on her promise from the summer training camp to visit Kuroo in Tokyo. Of course, Kuroo plans the perfect day out for them.





	1. Kuroo is a mess and Kenma has no chill

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So I got a lot of requests for a continuation of A Game of Cat and Mouse so I decided to make a sequel! (Seriously you guys are awesome!) I also love this pairing because they are just so cute! The first chapter is practically no Kuroyachi interaction just warning you. As I was writing, I realized that it was getting really long and that I had a lot of Kuroken being bros and Bokuakaken being just... well Bokuakaken. So I decided to split it and the second chapter will be focused on Kuroyachi!  
> Thank you for your support and enjoy!~

“Can you not keep smiling down at your phone like that?” Kenma says as he wipes the sweat off his face and prepares to change out of his practice clothes. “You’re scaring the first years. Lev thinks you’ve been replaced with someone else, and he keeps telling me to perform some voodoo magic to get the ‘old Kuroo-san’ back.”

Kuroo looks up from his phone and the dreamy smile on his face is quickly replaced with an annoyed frown. “Kenma, I can’t _help_ how I’m feeling.”

“You think you could _feel_ a little less?” Kenma suggests.

Kuroo scoffs as he pockets his cell phone and packs his things. “Like you’re any better. Ever since Akaashi and Bokuto asked you out, you’ve done nothing but stayed glued to your phone. You even _giggle_ like a little school girl at Bokuto’s stupid jokes.”

Kenma attempts to hide the deep flush on his face behind his hair but Kuroo still catches it. “Koutarou’s jokes are not stupid.”

Kuroo raises an eyebrow and a cheshire grin easily spreads across his lips, “ _Koutarou_ , huh?”

Kenma shuts his locker. “Well, it’s definitely more progress than you’ve made.” He smirks at Kuroo’s wilting expression.

"Technically, we’re not dating,” Kuroo starts, “It would be weird to call her by her first name…even though I want to.”

“It’s nice of you to take it slow,” Kenma says.

“Of course I’m taking it slow! I don’t want to scare her off. What kind of a person do you think I am?” Kuroo asks, offended.

Kenma gives him a blank look, “Do you really want me to answer that question?”

Kuroo pinches Kenma’s cheek to piss him off and it works. The setter swats Kuroo’s hand away and hisses.

“Come on. Let’s go home, grumpy cat,” Kuroo says as he heads towards the locker room entrance. Kenma is not far behind, phone already in hand and a laugh bubbling past his lips. Kuroo sighs and rolls his eyes, _Kids these days_.

He feels his own phone vibrate in his pocket and smiles as he reaches for it.

***

Kuroo texted Yachi immediately after she gave him her number at the end of the summer training camp at Shinzen High School. As soon she stepped onto that bus with the rest of the crows, Kuroo texted her with his name and cute emojis tacked on at the end because Yachi definitely seemed like the type of person who would love emojis. Kuroo wasn’t wrong.

Ever since then, Kuroo and Yachi have been texting each other back and forth, and they even exchanged their Snapchat information. Sadly, Yachi didn’t send him enough pictures of herself since she was too shy, and Kuroo didn’t want to push her. On rare occasions though, he would get a picture of her with some other person from Karasuno (mostly it was Noya and Tanaka), and it took every ounce of the self-restraint he had accumulated during the eighteen years of his life to not take a screenshot because that would be beyond creepy. To Yachi, what use would Kuroo have of her picture? Except, you know, looking at it as he fell asleep every night and waking up to it in the morning. Kuroo didn’t have much to work with, but he was grateful for what he did get.

There are times when Kuroo thinks he can do this and then there are times when he just wants to jump onto the next bullet train to Miyagi so he can finally see his ray of sunshine. There’s only so much they can talk about through text. It’s nothing like the time he spent with her during the training camp. That was the best time he’d ever had in his life. He can still feel Yachi’s phantom touch in his hair as she gently scratched his scalp. And of course, he still remembers the promise. He doesn’t know when Yachi will be able to fulfill it, but he will always hold onto the hope; he will always have faith in Yachi. After all, she gave him her number for a reason, right?

As Kuroo works on his calculus homework that night before bed, his phone vibrates against his thigh. He reaches for it absentmindedly while still doing the integral problem. When his eyes see that the message is from Yachi, he fumbles to unlock his phone and open the messaging app, calculus forgotten. He’s expecting a response to the cat video he’d sent to Yachi earlier. (The cat was pooping while standing on its hind legs which Kuroo found hilarious. Of course he had to share it with Yachi.)

Instead of the usual “Hahaha” or “That is so cute, Kuroo-san!” and a few laughing face and heart eyed emojis at the end, he gets an ominous, “I have something to tell you. Can I please call?”

They have never called each other during the month and a half they’ve been texting, and Kuroo should be happy at finally hearing Yachi’s voice. However, Kuroo’s insides clench with worry and his heart starts beating much too fast. It’s uncomfortable and suddenly everything feels wrong. His soft clothes itch in the worst way possible and it feels like the four walls of his room are closing in around him.

 _This is it_ , Kuroo thinks helplessly. _Yachi is going to call to tell me she can’t talk to me anymore._ Maybe it was the cat videos that turned her away? Maybe he misinterpreted her affection towards felines or maybe he scared her off with his obsession? Regardless of the reason, his mind paints a picture of a _very_ lonely, old Kuroo sitting on a rusty armchair as countless cats rubbed up against his calves, meowing for food while he bemoaned his lost love to the empty, stale air.

Kuroo snaps out of his reverie when he hears the trill of Shizu’s collar as she saunters into his room. Kuroo watches the graceful movements of his black cat and feels instantly at peace. She plops herself onto his lap and wiggles around a bit, trying to find the perfect position to nap in. She finally stills and looks up at him with her woe-is-me eyes that remind Kuroo of crisp autumn leaves. The message is clear: _Pet me._ And Kuroo does just that.

With each swipe of his hand through her soft fur, he builds his courage to respond to Yachi’s message. He doesn’t want to keep her waiting, so he texts back with a “Sure, I’ll call you.”

His thumb hovers over the call button and he finally presses it before he can back down. He doesn’t have to hold his breath for long because Yachi picks up her phone on the second ring.

“ _Hello, Kuroo-san?_ ” He hears Yachi’s shy voice on the other end of the line and despite the gnawing deep in his gut, Kuroo can’t help but smile. He’d missed that voice.

“Hi, Yachi-san,” Kuroo replies, scratching Shizu’s neck. She purrs in delight and Kuroo feels the vibrations travel through his fingers. “How are you?”

Yachi’s voice brightens up considerably as she answers, and Kuroo can imagine the smile on her face. “ _I’m doing well! How are you?_ ”

“I’m good,” Kuroo half-lies. “Just finishing up some calculus homework.”

“ _Oh, I’m so sorry for disturbing you!_ ” Yachi gushes worriedly, “ _I’ll call back if you’re busy._ ”

“Yachi-san, it’s alright,” Kuroo assures her, “I was thinking of taking a break anyway.”

“ _Ok_.” She still sounds a bit skeptical.

“So, what is that you wanted to tell me?” Kuroo asks slowly, closing his eyes and tightening his hold on the phone. Shizu licks his fingers comfortingly.

“ _Oh uh—_ ,” Yachi stammers and Kuroo thinks sadly, _This is it. She’s thinking of the least hurtful way to break off this friendship_.

“ _So, my mother just told me that uh—she’s going to Tokyo this weekend for work, and I asked her if I could come with her. She said yes._ ” Yachi pauses, and Kuroo’s mind goes blank from what he’s just heard. “ _I—I was wondering if—if your offer from the summer training camp still stands?_ ”

Yachi’s words ring loud and clear Kuroo’s head like a morning bell. _If your offer from the summer training camp still stands?_

Kuroo claps a hand over his mouth to stifle the relieved laugh threatening to escape past his lips. Shizu looks up at him curiously, probably wondering why he stopped petting her. Kuroo can’t believe it! Yachi doesn’t want to break off all contact with him! She’s coming to Tokyo and wants to see him!

“ _Um, Kuroo-san?_ ” He hears some rustling as if Yachi is moving. “ _If not, then that’s ok too. I’m sorry for assuming._ ” Yachi sounds sad and the hope that colored her words just moments before is gone. Kuroo hurries to respond.

“No!” He practically screams. “No, you’re not assuming. I’m just…I’m really happy.”

“ _You are?_ ”

“Yeah.” That doesn’t even begin to describe how Kuroo is feeling. “I would love to show you around Tokyo when you get here.”

“ _Really?_ ” Yachi is excited now.

“Of course!” Kuroo nods even though Yachi can’t see. “I’m gonna show you the best Tokyo has to offer so be ready, Yachi-san.”

“ _I can’t wait!_ ” She squeals.

“Me either.”

“ _I’m glad_ ,” she says, the shyness returning.

“So, uh, exactly _when_ are you getting here?” Kuroo needs to know much time he has to work with. He needs to start planning now.

“ _I think our train leaves in the morning on Saturday, so we’ll probably arrive early afternoon. And then my mom has her meeting._ ”

“I see.” Kuroo says. “And when are you returning to Miyagi?”

“ _We’re going back Sunday morning._ ” Kuroo hopes he isn’t imagining the disappointment in Yachi’s voice.

“I guess I’ll have less than a day to wow you and keep you coming back for more, huh?” Kuroo jokes.

Yachi giggles on the other end and Kuroo’s chest fills with warmth at the melodious sound. “ _I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that, Kuroo-san._ ”

Kuroo smiles as the warmth spreads across his cheeks.

Yachi continues, “ _Now about that cat video you sent me…_ ”

***

The next morning Kuroo furiously tries to finish his calculus homework before class starts because how could he return to math after talking for hours with Yachi? He’d fallen asleep to her sweet voice replaying the promise of Saturday in his head.

Two more days. Two more days and he’ll see his little mouse.

***

How Kuroo makes it through the next two days is unbeknownst to him. For Kenma though, it’s hell. He almost, _almost_ thinks of shaving Kuroo’s eyebrows off as revenge for having to deal with his whiny and impatient ass.

“‘Let’s watch movies and play video games’, he said,” Kenma mutters darkly on Friday night as Kuroo tries on clothes after clothes for his “date” the next day. “‘It’ll be fun,’ he said. ‘You hardly ever spend time with me now that you have your two boyfriends,’ he said. Guilt tripping bastard.”

 _Koutarou, you should’ve been here instead of me_ , Kenma texts his boyfriends on their group chat.

 _I’m there in spirit, babe_ , comes Bokuto’s quick reply.

“What do you think of this outfit, Kenma?” Kuroo walks out of his closet and twirls in front of his best friend.

Kenma facepalms. “Kuroo, even though you’re an eighty-five-year-old in an eighteen-year-old’s body, you’re going on a date around Tokyo, not getting admitted into the nearest nursing home.”

Kuroo gasps and wraps his arms around his middle in horror. “You did _not_ just diss me and my argyle sweater vest like that.”

Kenma wants to scream. “You even using that in a sentence is nauseating, honestly,” he retorts. He doesn’t point out the fact that Kuroo did not deny it being a date. He doubts the crazy haired captain even heard him with the clothes crisis he’s currently having.

Kuroo groans in defeat and sheds the sweater vest and the button down underneath and spreads himself like a starfish next to Kenma. One of Kuroo’s hands slap Kenma on the thigh and Kenma glares, fully aware that it was not an accident.

 _Save me, Keiji_ , Kenma texts.

 _I really wish I could but Bokuto-san’s passed out on top of me,_ Akaashi replies. _I can barely breathe. It’s actually_ I _who needs to be saved._

Kenma giggles behind his hand.

“Kenmaaa,” Kuroo complains and gives him his best puppy dog eyes, which don’t have the desired effect with how small his eyes are. “Stop flirting with your boyfriends and help me!”

Kenma growls and smacks Kuroo in the face with a pillow.

“Ouch!” Kuroo yells, “What the hell was that for?”

“It’s ‘cause you’re being a whiny baby,” Kenma says, “Do you seriously think Yachi-san will care what you wear after she’s seen you with miso soup and potato salad staining your shirt just this past summer?”

“And whose fault was that?” Kuroo raises an eyebrow, arms crossed.  

“If it wasn’t for my literal push in the right direction, you’d still be watching Yachi-san longingly from the distance and crying into your pillow every night,” Kenma quips. “I was the catalyst to your romantic reaction.”

“Yeah, I know,” Kuroo begrudgingly admits. It’s not like Kenma ever lets him forget it.

“If I recall correctly, I have yet to receive a thank you for that kind act,” Kenma teases.

“Aww Kenma, it’s cute that you think you’ll ever get one,” Kuroo says, flashing a saccharine sweet smile.

The setter sighs morosely and dabs the corners of his _very_ dry eyes. “There’s just no appreciation left in this world anymore, I swear.” His lashes flutter as if he’s trying to keep the nonexistent tears at bay. _He is such a drama queen_ ¸ Kuroo thinks with a roll of his eyes.

“But out of the goodness of my heart,” Kuroo barks out a sardonic laugh after hearing that. Kenma ignores him and continues, “Out of the goodness of my heart, I will offer you free fashion advice: wear the red plaid shirt.”

Kuroo’s eyebrows furrow in confusion, “Which red plaid shirt?”

“Oh right, I forgot you own like twenty of the same kind,” Kenma deadpans. “I’m specifically talking about the one we both bought on sale during Golden Week. Pair that with a white T-shirt on the inside and some black skinny jeans, and you’re good to go.”

Kuroo raises his head so fast that Kenma is amazed his neck doesn’t snap in two. When Kuroo ruffles his blond hair though, Kenma wishes it had.

“That’s perfect!” Kuroo yelps as he runs to change into the suggested clothes.

Kenma clicks his tongue in annoyance and smooths down his rumpled hair.

 _Just gently move Koutarou off you then, Keiji_ , he texts Akaashi as he waits for his idiot best friend to finish changing.

 _It’s ok. I actually don’t mind the weight too much. The drool though…the drool is another matter entirely_ , Akaashi replies and Kenma grins because even though they’ve only been going out for a month, he’s definitely familiar with Bokuto’s sleeping habits.

“Ta-da!” Kuroo calls out, arms spread out and proudly flaunting Kenma’s suggested outfit.

Just as Kenma thought, he looks good. Kenma nods his head in approval and gives him a thumbs up.

“I actually wanted to wear my distressed skinny jeans, but I’m probably going to have to meet Yachi’s mother. I’d rather her not think I’m some kind of ruffian. You know, first impressions and all.” Kuroo admits as he inspects himself in front of the full length mirror.

Kenma snorts, “Then you’d better wear a wig tomorrow too.”

Kuroo lets his pillow do all the talking as he attacks Kenma.

***

It takes forever for Kuroo to fall asleep that night because he’s just so excited for the next day. Kenma leaves him after their pillow fight to go spend the night with Bokuto and Akaashi, and Kuroo (reluctantly) lets him go.

(“Please don’t leave me,” Kuroo begs, arms wrapped around Kenma’s middle and feet dragging behind him. “I’m sorry for hitting you so hard that you almost got a black eye.”

“Let. Me. Go. You overgrown piece of fur ball,” Kenma growls and tries to wrestle out of Kuroo’s death grip.

“But please! I need something to distract me! I’m so restless and I need to release all this pent up energy and excitement!”

“What are you? Eight?”

“Actually, according to you I’m eighty-five.”

“Argh! Just go to sleep!”

“I can’t!”

“How about I knock you out then?” Kenma suggests with a glint in his golden eyes as he rolls up his sleeves.

Kuroo finally releases the setter to cower behind his hands. “No! I need to look handsome tomorrow for Yachi!”

Kenma, finally out of Kuroo’s evil clutches, dashes out of the house like it’s caught on fire.

“Kenma!”)

On Saturday morning, Kuroo wakes up much too early. He shoots out of bed so fast that it leaves him dizzy and scrambling towards the wall for balance. He looks over at his alarm clock and it reads 7:02 a.m. in bright red. He definitely should sleep more, but all of a sudden he realizes that not only will he meet Yachi but also her mother.

“Oh fuck,” he whispers into his empty room as the blood drains from his face.

For some reason, his mind didn’t make a big deal out of this fact last night but now…now is a completely different matter. Now, it’s _actually_ sinking in that he’ll meet Yachi’s mother (in a couple of hours no less!) for the first time, and he definitely knows a thing or two about first impressions being last impressions.

Kuroo thinks back to middle school and how he had thrown up all over his then-crush’s father’s shoes after consuming too much grilled mackerel at the end of the year barbeque. That hadn’t been pretty sight. After that incident, Kuroo had gotten over his crush practically overnight. It helped that he couldn’t even look her in the eye. At the next barbeque, Kuroo had run into her father again and the man had looked at Kuroo with the eyes of a person going through PTSD. It was like watching him experience war flashbacks. Kuroo had fled as fast as humanly possible from the man’s sight, blushing to the tips of his toes.

No, Kuroo definitely does _not_ want a repeat of middle school. What could he do to make a lasting impression on Yachi’s mother? What could he do so that she would trust him to take care of her daughter?

Since his mind is already on the grilled mackerel, he latches onto the idea of food and follows that train of thought like Theseus following Ariadne’s thread in the Labyrinth.

 _How about some red velvet cupcakes?_ Kuroo thinks excitedly because baking something was always a safe bet. His mother should be home today too since it’s the weekend, so he could ask her for help. But when he gets downstairs, the house is empty. He checks the shoe rack and his suspicions are confirmed: both his parents’ are gone.

Kuroo sighs and makes his way to the kitchen to prepare a quick breakfast before getting down to business. There’s a note on the fridge from his mother informing him of about the emergency at the hospital which she and his father just couldn’t avoid. Having a nurse for a mother and a doctor for a father, Kuroo understands and is used to it by now. At least his mother made him some breakfast already, so he just reheats that and digs in.

As Kuroo eats his breakfast, he looks up the red velvet cupcake recipe on his phone. It looks easy enough and as he checks his pantry for the ingredients, he’s lucky to find most of them in there. He’ll still have to make a quick stop at the store for red food coloring and the cream cheese for the frosting though.

Kuroo is in and out of the grocery store in a matter of minutes since people prefer sleeping in on Saturday mornings. Once back home, he lays out all the ingredients and puts on a song from his favorite rock band. With his freshly washed hands and his mother’s apron on (it’s much too small but Kuroo doesn’t want to dirty his clothes), he begins the baking process.

It’s going well, especially since this is the first time he’s baking. He’s got the wet ingredients mixed and set aside and is currently working on the dry ingredients. That is when Kuroo’s plan to make the perfect red velvet cupcakes goes down the drain. He’s pouring sugar into the measuring cup when he hears a buzzing in his ear. He turns to the side and there is a giant wasp right in the face.

Kuroo’s glad no one is at home to hear him screech like a little girl. He jumps about a foot in the air and the sugar goes flying all over the countertop and worse, right into the wet ingredients. He swats the creature away wondering how he hell it got into the house. He shoos it out of the house and returns to the mess in the kitchen.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!” He curses endlessly as he tries to scoop out the extra sugar from the bowl but unfortunately a lot of it has already melted. He hopes the cupcakes still turn out ok and continues with the recipe.

With the batter in the cupcake tins and the oven preheated to the right temperature, Kuroo offers a quick prayer to all the gods he can think of and puts the tray in the oven. The entire twenty minutes he’s restless. He decides to get some of his homework for the weekend done, but he gets up every five minutes to check on his cupcakes to see if they’re rising or not. In the end, Kuroo just gives up and sits in front of the oven, silently pleading with the baked goods to taste delicious.

As soon as his timer goes off, Kuroo pulls the tray out, almost burning himself in his haste to taste the cupcakes. They _look_ just like the ones displayed on his phone, but Kuroo is still skeptical about the taste. When he takes a bite, it singes his tongue. He fans his mouth with his hand and braves through the pain.

The more he chews, the more his face contorts into a mask of pure disgust. They are much too sweet. So sweet in fact that he can’t even finish the one bite he took. It’s also really crumbly which he doubts is how the texture should be. He spits out the glob of sponge and saliva and downs a glass of water, washing away the sugary taste. He looks at the remaining eleven cupcakes in annoyance and in a fit of anger dumps them all in the trash.

He takes his phone and dials Kenma’s number as a last resort. _Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up…_ , Kuroo chants in his head.

Just when Kuroo gives up hope, Kenma’s monotone voice cuts through, “ _What?_ ”

“Oh Kenma, please I—,” Kuroo begins but is immediately cut off.

“ _No._ ”

“But you didn’t even let me finish!” Kuroo whines.

“ _I know you’re going to ask me to do something for you, and I’m already saying no. You know I spend my Saturdays with Koutarou and Keiji._ ”

“Please just this once help out your best friend!” Kuroo begs.

“ _I don’t know who you’re talking about_.”

“Kenma, I am hurt!”

“ _And I am hanging up and going back to sleep._ ”

“No wait—,” Kuroo yells but it’s too late.

“I was going to get you the new Dark Souls for your birthday but not anymore!” Kuroo screams into the dead phone call.

He sighs and sags against the countertop. Kuroo could start again from scratch. He definitely still has enough ingredients, but he just feels so dejected. He doesn't even know if he has enough time to make another batch, let them cool _and_ top them with the cream cheese frosting too. Maybe he should just buy something from the bakery before he sets the house on fire next time.

Kuroo’s made up his mind and is cleaning the kitchen and dishes when he hears the doorbell ring.

 _It can’t be Mom and Dad. They have the key_ , Kuroo thinks as he goes to answer the door.

There on his doorstep, stands Kenma with his classic I-so-don’t-want-to-be-here face. Akaashi and Bokuto flank his sides, one with his face passive and respectful and the other brimming with energy. Bokuto leaps into Kuroo’s arms before Kuroo can even express his surprise.

“Bro!” Bokuto shrieks and squeezes Kuroo’s middle so hard Kuroo’s surprised his ribs don’t snap.

“Br—bro!” Kuroo wheezes.

“Bokuto-san, let Kuroo-san go. He’s turning blue in the face,” Akaashi says calmly.

“Oh my bad, Kuroo.” Bokuto let’s go, and Kuroo shoots Akaashi a weak but grateful smile. Akaashi tips his chin down, acknowledging the thanks.

Kenma groans and pushes past Kuroo and into the house. “Come on. Let’s get this over with.”

“We heard from Kenma that you were having some kind of trouble,” Akaashi begins after they’ve all gathered inside. “We came as fast as we could.”

“Actually, I was dragged here against my will,” Kenma points out sullenly.

“So bro, what’s the problem? Having trouble with your cute girlfriend?” Bokuto asks with his arm around Kuroo’s shoulder.

Kuroo’s face heats up, “She’s not my girlfriend, Bo!”

“Not yet anyway,” Bokuto winks and waggles his eyebrows.

Kuroo doesn’t even correct him because he knows that would be lying. He really hopes in the future he’ll have the guts to actually ask Yachi out. Today doesn’t count, of course.  

“So I realized that I’ll be meeting Yachi’s mother for the first time today, and I want to make a good impression,” Kuroo explains, scratching the back of his neck. “I thought I’d bake some red velvet cupcakes for her, but I completely messed up the first batch.” He presses his palms together and raises them to his forehead, eyes scrunching shut, “Please help me bake the second batch properly!”

Kuroo hears the telltale sign of the camera going off on Kenma’s phone and glares at his best friend.

“I’ve never seen you so desperate before,” Kenma smirks. “Good to have on record.”

Kuroo has half a mind to pounce on Kenma but resists. He is of use to Kuroo yet.

“Of course we’ll help you, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi says with a small smile, and Kuroo can’t help but stare for a few seconds at the beauty before Bokuto slaps him on the back good-naturedly.

“Yup!”

They make their way into the kitchen and this time around everything goes a lot smoother. There are no spills and mishaps, and Akaashi and Kenma even keep the two captains in line. Kuroo does do most of the work since the cupcakes are technically supposed to be made by him. He really only needed Kenma around to make sure he didn’t mess anything up, but he’s fine with Akaashi and Bokuto’s company too. He’s definitely glad Akaashi is there to teach him the trick of sifting the dry ingredients, so there are no clumps when mixed with the wet batter.

While the cupcakes bake, they work on the cream cheese frosting, which ends up being hell on Kuroo’s arm.

“Seriously, are you sure it’s supposed to get smooth?” Kuroo asks, massaging his bicep. “It still looks so clumpy.”

“Step aside, bro! I got this!” Bokuto says and his eyes are alit with a determined fire. He unnecessarily rolls up the sleeves of his T-shirt, and Kuroo watches Kenma and Akaashi practically swoon when his biceps come into view.  

“Gross,” Kuroo mutters and feels the breakfast he just had crawl back up his throat.

Kuroo will admit though that Bokuto does a fantastic job of whisking the frosting into a fluffy consistency. His powerful arms whip the contents in the bowl at an alarming speed and his eyebrows are furrowed in concentration.

Besides Kuroo, Kenma shamelessly takes a video of Bokuto’s muscles flexing with the effort.

“Are you serious?” Kuroo deadpans.

“Shut up. It’s good content,” Kenma responds, continuing to film.

“Send it to me,” Akaashi says to Kenma.

“Of course.”

“Gross,” Kuroo repeats.

Meanwhile, his own phone chirps in his pocket. He takes it out and sees that there’s a message from Yachi.

_Good morning, Kuroo-san! I hope I’m not disturbing you, but I just wanted to let you know that we’re on the train now. We’ll reach Tokyo in about three hours! :D_

Another text comes and this time it’s an address of Yachi’s hotel. Google Maps tells him it’s about a twenty-minute train ride from his house. It’s also closer to Shinjuku which makes traveling a pain since Kuroo really wanted to take Yachi to Tokyo Tower. But he has almost an entire day, so he figures it shouldn’t be too much of a problem.

He quickly types out a reply:

_Good morning, Yachi-san! Don’t worry, I’m already awake. I’m glad you’re on the train. I checked and your hotel isn’t far from my place so just let me when you’re there and I’ll leave from here. That way you’ll have some time to freshen up from your travel before we take Tokyo by storm ;)_

_Hahaha! Sounds like a perfect plan! I can’t wait! ^_^_

_Me too!_

_I’m going to take a nap now. I hardly got any sleep last night from all the excitement._

_Well, looks like I wasn’t the only one then_ , Kuroo thinks happily.

_Yes, go ahead and sleep. I don’t want you passing out on me as we sightsee! :P_

Kuroo thinks he really wouldn’t mind Yachi sleeping on him. 

_I agree. I’d be mortified >.< I’ll see you soon, Kuroo-san! _

_See you, Yachi-san!_

Kuroo finally looks up from his phone to find his three friends gawking at him. He didn’t even realize when they’d gone quiet.

Bokuto places a hand over his heart and his eyes sparkle like yellow topazes. “They grow up so fast,” he sniffles.

Kuroo rolls his eyes and flicks flour at Bokuto’s stupid owl-like face.

***

After the flour fight that breaks out (Kenma and Akaashi literally have to pull Kuroo and Bokuto’s ears to make them stop) and icing the cupcakes, the trio leaves Kuroo to his own devices, including cleaning up the entire kitchen.

(“But Bokuto was just as involved in making the mess as I was!” Kuroo had griped.

“I don’t care,” Kenma had said stubbornly as he herded both his boyfriends by the hand towards the front door. “You asked us to help you bake the cupcakes. You never said anything about helping you with the cleanup too.” Bokuto stuck his tongue out and then they were gone before Kuroo would complain anymore.)

He takes practically ages in the shower, scrubbing his body until it burns red and smells as fragrant as a garden during spring. He styles his hair as best as possible but as soon as it dries, it reverts back to its natural bedhead. It’s annoying as hell and Kuroo grapples with the dark strands for almost twenty minutes before he gives up and considers getting a wig like Kenma had jokingly suggested last night. Seriously, he looks like a thug. He himself wouldn’t let his own daughter go out with a guy who looked like him. Kuroo’s hopes and dreams are really riding on those cupcakes. Maybe he should get flowers on his way too…

His phone chirps beside him and snaps him out of his thoughts.

It’s a text from Yachi letting him know that they’ve reached their hotel. Kuroo texts her back telling her he’s leaving his house. He quickly sprays on some of his favorite cologne and gives himself a once-over in the mirror before running back downstairs to get the things.

“Cupcakes? Check: boxed and bagged. Wallet? Phone?” He pats his pockets. “Check and check.”

“Keys?” He takes them off the key holder by the door and jingles them. “Check.”

“And I’m off!” Kuroo announces to nobody but his bright smile can be seen from a mile away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too much fun writing the Kuroken interactions and even the Bokuroakaken interactions! The second chapter is still underway so pls be patient with me! Let me know your thoughts! Pls leave kudos and/or comments or come say hi on [tumblr](http://rolling-blunder.tumblr.com).


	2. Out and About in Tokyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *checks date of last update* *chuckles nervously* my bAD! I got busy with other fics and then college happened. BUT, I do have a super long chapter for you all (like just over 15k words hoLY SHIT!) as compensation. I hope you like it because let me tell you, I had A LOT of fun writing it! Kuroyachi is just too good for the soul, bless!  
> Another thing, I would like to dedicate this chp to my amazing friend Taneesha who makes my day by drawing amazing kuroyachi art for me (like she drew the little comic with Bo running to Yachi in the first fic! Bless!!!) Featured [art](http://teenytanee.tumblr.com/post/157997015493/am-i-part-of-the-kuroyachi-ship-club-yet) this chp (which doesn't /really/ go with the chp yet weirdly kinda does?? Either way, it's hella cute so check it out) is by [Taneesha](http://www.teenytanee.tumblr.com/) herself.  
> Warning: A LOT OF NERDINESS AND FLUFF AHEAD!!!  
> Enough rambling! Enjoy~  
> EDIT: [MORE ART](http://teenytanee.tumblr.com/post/158360844878/i-made-this-monstrosity-for-the-lovely)!!!! By the lovely Taneesha (again xD)

On Kuroo’s way to the train station, he passes by a flower shop and can’t help but be lured in by the large sunflowers displayed outside.

He takes one look at the vibrant, soft petals and knows he has to get one for Yachi because if there’s any flower Yachi personifies, it’s this one. He also picks up a bouquet of white calla lilies for Yachi’s mother (it can’t hurt to be more charming) and hurries to catch the train.

It isn’t until Kuroo is in the elevator of the hotel that he experiences the ominous twisting in his gut. It’s like snakes are slithering in his stomach, twisting and turning and crawling up his esophagus, choking him. His hands are sweaty but there’s no way to wipe them on his jeans without dropping all the things he’s holding. He stares at his hazy reflection in the metal of the elevator doors and his complexion is pasty at best.

He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. _It’s going to be ok_ , he thinks to himself. _It’s just Yachi. Just Yachi…and her mother._

The elevator dings open and Kuroo takes a shaky step out.

Yachi’s room isn’t far down the hall. When he reaches the door, the golden numbers swim before his eyes. Kuroo takes a deep breath and knocks before he loses his courage.

He doesn’t have to wait long before the door swings open with a _whoosh_ and oh…he had forgotten how short Yachi was.

She looks up at him with wide, sparkling eyes and a shy smile. _She looks cute_ , Kuroo thinks dazedly, _unbelievably cute_. He’s only ever seen her in Karasuno’s black tracksuit and her school uniform but never in casual clothes. She’s wearing a blush pink skirt and a white top under a mint green cardigan. She looks like a pastel goddess and Kuroo’s already devoted his life to worshipping her.

And the best part of her attire? The red stars holding up her side ponytail. It reminds Kuroo of the last day of training camp when Yachi gave him her number. God, that feels like ages ago all of a sudden.

“Hello, Kuroo-san!” Yachi greets him, and he had missed that voice. It’s just not the same when they’re talking on the phone.

“Hello, Yachi-san,” Kuroo responds. His voice sounds so breathless, like he’s just ran up the entire five flights of stairs to Yachi’s room. He feels his face heat up and he shifts awkwardly on his feet.

Yachi seems to realize that Kuroo is still at the doorstep, waiting for her to invite him in. She stumbles to the side and opens the door wider.

“Oh my God! I’m sorry, Kuroo-san! Pl—please come in,” she stammers.

Kuroo gives her a small bow and steps inside. “Thank you for having me.” He toes his shoes off, and Yachi gives him a pair of hotel slippers to wear.

“Oh, um—this is for you.” Kuroo gives her the sunflower he’s holding and Yachi’s entire face blooms brighter than any flower Kuroo has ever seen.

“Thank you!” She chirps happily. “I love sunflowers!” She holds it close to her chest like it’s a treasure. Kuroo knows that is she lived closer to him, he’d buy her sunflowers everyday just to see her face light up like that again.

“You’re welcome. It reminded me of you,” Kuroo answers truthfully and pink dusts Yachi’s cheeks.

“You—you’re very kind.”

“Hitoka?” Yachi’s mother calls from the adjoining room and breaks their little moment. “Who is it?”

“Mom, it’s my friend, Kuroo-san,” Yachi says as they walk through the short hallway. Kuroo’s heart does a flip when he hears Yachi call him her “friend”. Obviously they’ve established that, but it still sometimes feels surreal to Kuroo.  

Yachi’s mother is fastening on a pearl earring when they enter the room. Kuroo doesn’t know what he expected her to look like, but she’s definitely more stylish than he had imagined in his head. After all, Yachi is way simpler.

 She’s a lot taller too. He figured she’d be shorter since Yachi’s so tiny but that is not the case. Her eyes are the same warm shade of brown as Yachi’s though and when she smiles, the similarity between the two is even more pronounced. As nice as she may seem, Kuroo knows she’s analyzing him. He knows because he looks the same way at his opponents.

Kuroo bows deeply, sweating nervously because this is much more nerve-wracking than any volleyball match. “Hello, Yachi-san. It—it’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Tetsurou-kun. My name is Yachi Madoka,” Yachi’s mother says amicably. “Hitoka has told me so much about you.”

Kuroo raises his head and Yachi is looking pointedly at her feet, sunflower still in hand.

“Oh, this is for you.” Kuroo gives Madoka the lilies and cupcakes.

“Thank you very much! The flowers are lovely,” Madoka says, taking a quick whiff. “And what’s this?” She asks, taking the bag.

“Uh, they’re red velvet cupcakes,” Kuroo answers sheepishly. “I thought you might like some.” Internally he’s thinking that he’s definitely overdone it. Madoka is going to think he’s trying way too hard. He should’ve just stuck with the traditional flowers.

“I love red velvet cupcakes!” Madoka surprises him. Her gaze isn’t as scrutinizing as it was before and her posture is less wary. Ok, so maybe the cupcakes were a good call. Kuroo suddenly feels a huge weight lift off his shoulders.

“Did you make them yourself?” Madoka asks.

“I had a little help,” Kuroo answers truthfully, thinking of Akaashi and Bokuto because Kenma was absolutely no help at all, except in the whining department.

“Impressive,” Madoka says with a pleased smile. “Why don’t you join us for one, Tetsurou-kun?”

Yachi’s head snaps up. “Mom!” Yachi practically screeches, “We can’t! Kuroo-san and I had planned to go sightseeing.”

“That is if you will allow me to take your daughter out around Tokyo,” Kuroo inputs quickly. He never did explicitly ask Madoka for permission.

Madoka fiddles with the string of pearls around her throat, thinking. She sighs in exasperation. “Oh, all right! Go have fun you two.”

Kuroo knows it’s all an act, that Madoka had probably made up her mind to let Yachi go with him ages ago. She was probably just messing with the both of them, but Kuroo is still relieved.

Yachi hugs her mother’s middle and Madoka’s eyes widen in surprise. She recovers pretty quickly though and pats her daughter’s back.

“Oh, and Tetsurou-kun,” Makoda says in a voice that has Kuroo straining his ears to catch every word. “Make sure to bring my daughter back by nine o’clock tonight.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Kuroo replies, nodding vehemently.

Madoka smiles and Yachi practically skips over to him after she grabs her small backpack. The two bid her farewell and leave the hotel.

“I’m sorry about my mother, Kuroo-san,” Yachi says as they’re walking down the street. Kuroo has to make sure to take shorter steps so Yachi can keep up. It’s probably already hard enough on her legs as it is.

Kuroo’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. “Why?”

“It’s just…” Yachi frowns, trying to find the right words, and all Kuroo can think about is how she looks like a grumpy mouse. “I told her you’d be coming and how we were going sightseeing and but she still pretended like she had no idea. It was so embarrassing. I hope she didn’t give you a hard time.”

Kuroo laughs despite himself. “Yachi-san, it’s alright. Don’t sweat it. I expected your mother to be a little wary of me since she’s never met me before.”

Kuroo decides to change the subject to get Yachi to cheer up although already she’s already perked up considerably.

“So, would you like to get some lunch first?” Kuroo asks. “Unless you’ve already eaten?”

Yachi shakes her head and her hair glimmers as it catches the rays of the sun. “I haven’t. I am kinda hungry actually.” She laughs nervously.

“Alright, lunch it is then!” Kuroo declares, clapping his hands. “I know a really popular ramen place a few blocks from here. Is that fine?”

“That sounds great!”

As they walk to the restaurant, they make small talk. It’s mostly Kuroo asking how Yachi’s journey to Tokyo was. He loves how her voice rises when she talks about how fast and cool the bullet train is.

“…and I can’t wait for them to open up the maglev line!” Yachi exclaims. “I really want to ride that one day.” Her brown eyes are wide in wonder as she stares up at Kuroo. “Imagine how much faster it’ll go with the reduced friction!”

Kuroo nods along, an amused smile playing on his lips. He loves hearing Yachi talk about something that interests her. “This was your first time riding a bullet train, right?”

“Yup,” Yachi says. “I’m sure you’ve ridden it more times than I have though.”

“Kinda, with the one time we came to Miyagi before the Interhigh Prelims for a practice match—and before you joined the club—and a handful of times I went to Kyoto to visit some relatives,” Kuroo explains.

“Oh, you’ve been to Kyoto too?” Yachi asks, and Kuroo is willing to bet that if she had mouse ears, they would’ve shot right up by now in interest.  

“Yeah.”

“I heard it’s beautiful there, especially during fall,” Yachi says wistfully.

“Oh, you have no idea,” Kuroo agrees, and his mind takes him back to his last visit to Kyoto during October when the air was cold and crisp enough to sting his lungs just right and the leaves were a multitude of oranges and reds, like each one had been painted individually by hand.

“Unlike Tokyo, it’s a bit quieter there or at least where my cousins live is it.” He loves walking down the streets of Kyoto as the wind blows the leaves in an elaborate dance around him. As much as Kuroo loves Tokyo, he sometimes wishes for the solitude that comes with living in a smaller city.

“I hope I can go one day,” Yachi says.

“Me too,” Kuroo says, “You’re going to love it.”

“Maybe I’ll go when you’re already there so you can show me around like you are now,” Yachi laughs softly and her cheeks are tainted a light pink.

Even though Kuroo thinks it’s a joke, his heart still does a somersault in his chest and he feels like he’s floating. Or maybe it isn’t a joke at all. Maybe Yachi really does want to spend more time with him. He feels like he’s dreaming, and he never wants to wake up.

“I would like nothing more,” Kuroo replies honestly and Yachi smiles wider and brighter than the sun illuminating her angelic face. He takes a mental picture, stowing it in the scrapbook in his mind filled with countless similar pictures of Yachi being cute.

But Kuroo’s mood immediately plummets once they catch sight of the ramen restaurant. Before they even cross the street to get to Fuunji Ramen, Kuroo can make out the long line extending out of the restaurant and halfway down the street. Kuroo knows it’s a popular place, but he did not expect this. Yachi follows him without complaint nonetheless.

“Let’s see how long the wait is,” he suggests to her and Yachi agrees.

Kuroo decides to ask an older couple standing in the middle of the line how long they’re wait is since there’s no way he can get into the restaurant to ask the staff without incurring the wrath of all the people behind him. He doesn’t want them to think he’s cutting in line.

“Well, a few minutes ago a waiter came outside to let us know it’ll still take about two hours,” the man says and Kuroo visibly deflates. “Apparently there’s a big company here for lunch or something.”

“Ok, thank you,” Kuroo says politely and bows his head. Of all the days, this company had to treat its employees to lunch _today_.

He turns back to Yachi, trying to keep the frown off his face but he doesn’t think it’s successful. “I’m sorry—”

 Yachi notices his distraught and guilty expression immediately and jumps in to salvage the situation as much as possible. “It’s ok, Kuroo-san. You had no way of knowing. We’ll just go somewhere else. Come on. Otherwise we’ll lose precious time.” She offers him a reassuring smile and Kuroo’s spirit lifts, if only a little bit.

They end up going to a small and cozy barbecue place that Kuroo himself has never been to but prays is good. As soon as they enter, the smell of yakiniku makes Kuroo’s mouth water and even Yachi’s got a dreamy look in her eyes with a hand on her stomach as she looks at people grilling their own meat. A waitress comes by and shows them to their table with a grill at the center. She places the menus down in front of them and leaves after taking their drink orders.

Kuroo and Yachi silently flip through their menus. When Kuroo’s eyes land on the word “mackerel” and “shrimp”, he knows that is what he will be having.

He looks up at Yachi, who’s eyebrows are furrowed as she still decides. She groans after a moment and her eyes accidentally meet Kuroo’s from across the table. She blushes and looks away.

“Is everything ok?” Kuroo asks as he smooths down the napkin on his lap.

“Ye—yeah,” Yachi stutters and her cheeks turn a tinge darker, “I just can’t decide what to get. Everything sounds so good.”

“Then order everything,” he says easily with a smile and a shrug of his shoulder.

Yachi sputters, “I—I can’t do that!”

“Why not?” Kuroo raises a questioning eyebrow. “I’m paying anyway.”

Yachi’s jaw tenses and she puts down her menu. “When did we decide on this?”

Kuroo doesn’t know why but suddenly his ass begins to sweat. At that moment, Yachi resembles her mother so much, with that calculating gaze and the straight seam of her pinched lips. He’s kind of intimidated. She doesn’t resemble the mousey creature that he’s used to. Not that he minds, but right now he feels like he’s walking on a minefield.

“We—we didn’t _really_ decide on that,” Kuroo says, choosing his words carefully. One wrong move and he could get blown to bits. “I just thought it’d be my treat, you know?”

Yachi’s eyebrows unfurrow but the small frown doesn’t leave her lips. “Technically, I should be the one treating you since you agreed to show me around Tokyo.”

“Yachi-san, it’s not like this is an inconvenience to me. I’m doing this because I want to,” Kuroo says.

When Yachi looks away, still seemingly unsatisfied, Kuroo changes tactics. “How about I pay for lunch and you can pay for dessert after?”

Kuroo hopes his proposal will appease her, and it does. Yachi smiles and nods her head.

“Dessert _and_ any other snacks we get along the way are on me.” Yachi doesn’t leave any room for disagreement.

“Sounds good,” Kuroo agrees.

In the end, Yachi picks beef ribs and sirloin with a side of vegetables and miso soup. The waitress comes by to take their orders and fills their glasses with iced water before leaving with their menus.

“What do you think of crepes for dessert?” Kuroo asks Yachi.

Yachi’s eyes light up, “I love crepes!”

Kuroo smiles, “Good, because there’s a bakery not far from here that sells great ones.”

“I’m excited now,” Yachi says, “It’s been a while since I’ve had crepes.”

Kuroo rests his chin on the palm of his hand, “Oh? So what do you usually have when you crave something sweet?”

“Well,” Yachi ponders, “I love fugashi. It’s my favorite snack. In the summer though, I also love eating popsicles.”

Kuroo hums in agreement, “Fugashi is delicious. I don’t blame you for loving it. But what’s your favorite flavor of popsicle?”

“Definitely orange,” Yachi says without missing a beat, “It’s not too sweet, and I like the tanginess that comes after. What about you?”

“I would have to say my favorite is pineapple,” Kuroo says, “I like pineapple flavored pretty much anything.” He laughs.

“Let me guess, pineapple is your favorite fruit too?” Yachi surmises and Kuroo nods.

“Yes, it is.” Then Kuroo thinks of the cool fact about pineapples that made him fall in love with the fruit in the first place. “Did you know that pineapples contain the protease bromelain which tenderizes meat? So _technically_ ,” Kuroo pauses for effect and Yachi stares at him, confused as to where he’s going this, “Pineapples eat you as you’re eating them. Wicked, huh?”

Yachi’s eyes are wide with surprise as she nods, and Kuroo smirks.

“Woah,” Yachi whispers. Then, “Is that why your tongue feels all weird when you eat too much of it?” She wiggles her fingers close to her mouth unconsciously, and Kuroo’s lips tug up.

“Yup,” he confirms, “Luckily it doesn’t do any lasting damage since your cells regenerate so fast.”

Yachi nods, “Makes sense.” Kuroo can practically see the gears in her head turn as she thinks. “I’m guessing it’s harmless once it gets in your stomach since the pH is low enough that it denatures the enzyme and leaves it ineffective. I mean, otherwise we wouldn’t be eating pineapples now.” She smiles.  

Now it’s Kuroo’s turn to be surprised. “You’re into science too?”

Yachi’s blushes slightly. “Kind of. Some stuff is really interesting, and I’m not too terrible at it.”

“This is great!” Kuroo exclaims, “Now I can tell you this joke and someone will finally understand it and laugh at it with me! Literally no one on the team got it when I told them once, and it was so disappointing.” Kuroo rolls his eyes.

Yachi giggles but there’s a hint of nervousness behind the action. “I hope I get it too and don’t disappoint you. You are older than me, so your knowledge in science far surpasses mine.”

“Yachi-san, you couldn’t disappoint me even if you tired,” Kuroo says earnestly and Yachi’s blush deepens. Her lashes lower bashfully and rest long and dark against her cheeks.

“I—I’m glad because I never want to disappoint you,” Yachi says and Kuroo’s heart speeds up. He forgets what he’s going to say until Yachi reminds him, having regained her composure first.

“Oh ri—right! The joke!” Kuroo scrambles to remember it properly, so Yachi will understand it. After a moment, he begins, “Ok, so Heisenberg, Schrodinger, and Ohm are in a car and get pulled over. Heisenberg is driving and the cop asks him, ‘Do you know how fast you were going?’ Heisenberg replies, ‘No, but I know exactly where I am.’ The cop says, ‘You were going 55 in a 35 zone.’ Heisenberg throws up his hands and shouts, ‘Great! Now I'm lost!’ The cop thinks this is suspicious and orders him to pop open the trunk. He checks it out and says, ‘Do you know you have a dead cat back here?’ ‘We do now, asshole!’ shouts Schrodinger. The cop moves to arrest them. Ohm resists.”

Yachi bursts into laughter and the edges of Kuroo’s vision blur as he focuses just on Yachi’s glowing face. Her eyes are crinkled at the corners and her white teeth glimmer before she hides them behind her hand. It’s utterly contagious, and Kuroo can’t help but join her.

Yachi’s giggles slowly fade away and she finally speaks, “That was a great joke, Kuroo-san, but it's too bad Pauli was excluded.”

Kuroo’s jaw drops, and he blinks a few times. He’s completely speechless. _Yup, this is love. I am in love with Yachi Hitoka,_ Kuroo thinks, nearly tearing up.

He’s definitely found his one because who else can understand his nerdy science jokes _and_ think of comeback ones in return? The realization doesn’t astound him like he thought it would. It only makes his insides warm and tingly, like he’s swallowed a piece of the sun. It’s a pleasant feeling, a _very_ pleasant feeling. He feels his cheeks heating up, but he doesn’t even mind because he couldn’t have found a better person to fall for.

Right now though, said person’s smile slowly wilts the longer Kuroo takes to answer.

“I guess it was funnier in my head,” Yachi says, sounding chagrined.

Kuroo shakes his head vigorously. “No, no, no! It was hilarious,” he reassures her, “It’s just…no one has ever made me so happy before.” Kuroo’s eyes widen when he realizes what he’s just blabbered out loud. Whenever he’s with Yachi, his brain to mouth filter suddenly stops working. “I—I mean with the joke! That—that follow-up joke was funny, and it made me happy. I guess I was just caught off guard because it was so witty and perfect. I don’t know why I expected any less from you though. You’re obviously hilarious and smart and pret—.”

Kuroo doesn’t finish the sentence but he doesn’t have to. Yachi’s sharp enough to figure out the ending and is red as a tomato, unable to meet his eyes. Kuroo face-palms internally. Luckily, the awkwardness between them doesn’t have time to mature because their waitress appears with a tray of their preferred meats, vegetables and soup.

Kuroo and Yachi get to work laying out the meat and vegetables. It’s a quiet affair and the task puts Kuroo’s mind at peace. Everything sizzles atop the grill.

“So—”

“So—”

Kuroo and Yachi stare at each other before falling into a fit of giggles. Kuroo is the first to recover.

“You go first,” he insists.

Yachi nods shyly. “Are you going to major in science since you like it so much?”

Kuroo hums, “Yes, definitely. I can’t not imagine doing anything but science. I was thinking of doing Chemistry or maybe even Biochemistry. If down the line volleyball fails, I want to go into research.”

“Wow,” Yachi says in awe, “Those are both tough majors. Do you know what university you want to go to?”

“Well,” Kuroo says, “I took a tour at the University of Tokyo a while back, and I liked it a lot. But recently I’ve been looking into Kyoto University too. I’ll probably end up applying to a third university just in case, but I don’t know which one yet.”

“That’s a lot of entrance exams to study for and take,” Yachi says, biting her lower lip and Kuroo’s eyes follow the action before he averts them. “And with volleyball too…it’s impressive.”

Kuroo flushes from the praise and how he manages to keep his voice nonchalant is beyond him, “It’s nothing, really.” He scratches the back of his neck. “But enough about me. What about you? I mean, I know you still have some time to decide, but what do you want to do?”

Yachi fiddles with her thumbs nervously. “I—I’m not too sure yet. But lately I’ve been tutoring Hinata and Kageyama, and I realized I love teaching, especially English. But then I see all the cool work my mom does, and I kinda want to do that too.”

“I’m sure whatever you end up doing you’re going to be great at it,” Kuroo says, and Yachi’s smile blossoms bright like the first flower in spring.

Kuroo is momentarily stunned by the beauty. He takes a sip of water, throat dry like sawdust, but it offers little reprieve when it feels like the sun is sitting right across from him. “Um…what does your mother do exactly?” He croaks out.

Yachi, oblivious of the effect she has on Kuroo (which Kuroo doesn’t know if he should be thankful for or not), answers, “She’s a graphic designer and CEO of her own company. That’s why she travels so much.”

Kuroo is impressed. Yachi’s mother didn’t even look close to forty to Kuroo and already she’s such a successful businesswoman. He has no doubt that Yachi will also succeed under Madoka’s guidance. He just hopes he’ll be around to see what a remarkable woman Yachi will become because already she shows much promise, Kuroo’s own interests set aside.

Suddenly, Kuroo’s phone chimes from next to him. Yachi eyes it curiously before she realizes she’s prying and looks away. Kuroo thinks of ignoring it, but his phone chimes two more times.

“You should see who it is,” Yachi says. “Could be important.”

“Uh, ok. Excuse me a moment.”

He opens the texts, and they’re all surprisingly from Bokuto.

_Dude._

_I’m sure the conversation is riveting._

Kuroo didn’t even think Bokuto knew what the word “riveting” meant, and for a moment he’s surprised that his friend is smarter than he looks.

_But your meat is burning._

His eyes snap to the grill, completely forgetting to question how Bokuto would know this when he’s miles away with Kenma and Akaashi.

Then a few things happen at once.

Kuroo jumps, startling Yachi, to get the tongs to salvage the burning meat but in his haste, he ends up tipping over his bowl of miso soup. The liquid splashes onto his white shirt, and Kuroo hisses in pain, shooting out of his chair. He ends up dropping the tongs as the hot soup licks through to his abdomen.

“Son of a—!” He bites his tongue just in time. _Control yourself, Tetsurou!_ he chastises himself.

“Oh my God!” Yachi gasps and goes to help him, but Kuroo points at the smoking food.

“The meat, the meat!” He says urgently.

Yachi looks torn but ends up following his order and quickly takes the meat and vegetables off the grill. Kuroo grabs the napkin and works on damage control. At least the soup only ruined his white T-shirt and not his flannel and jeans. Most of it ended up on the table and floor.

Yachi is too scared to speak and just ends up cleaning the table as best as possible while Kuroo furiously scrubs under his shirt without flashing too much skin. It’s bad enough that Yachi can now see through the drenched white shirt. Great, now he’s going to be smelling like dashi stock for the entirety of his time with Yachi. She’s always going to associate him with that smell now. The cologne he put on this morning was a total waste.

He pauses as his cell phone chimes again with a new message. He narrows his eyes and snatches the phone off the table, fingers flying as he opens the text message.

_Bro, are you ok?_

It’s Bokuto again. Of course, it’s Bokuto.

“Kuroo-san, are you—,” Yachi starts to ask.

Kuroo interrupts her, “Just give me one second, Yachi-san.”

He hopes his voice doesn’t sound as angry as he feels. Yachi nods and busies herself by checking if the meat is still edible or beyond hope.

Kuroo types a text to Bokuto.

_WHAT THE FUCK!! Are you following us?!_

A reply comes almost instantaneously as if Bokuto had predicted that reaction from his friend.

_Is this the thanks I get for warning you? ;-;_

Kuroo seethes silently.

_Bokuto, I swear to God answer me or you’ll be watching the Spring Tournament on the T.V. in your hospital room as you urinate into a bedpan._

_HAHAHA!!! I see you still have your sense of humor even after getting soaked in miso soup._

Kuroo erases the picture in his mind of Bokuto in a full body cast and replaces it with Bokuto in a casket, face gaudily done up with makeup. Then, another text comes.

_Look over your right shoulder._

Kuroo does as he’s told despite being furious.

He almost chokes on his spit, eyes widening to the size of saucers before twitching when he sees Bokuto emerge from behind his menu and wave. His friend’s spiky hair is barely contained in the black hoodie he’s wearing but that’s not even the worst of it. He’s also sporting a fake black mustache that looks like he’s ripped it straight off Mario’s face and black sunglasses with obnoxious purple lenses that make Kuroo cringe. 

Kuroo drags a hand down his face at an utter loss for words. 

 _You look like a fucking kidnapper. I’m surprised you haven’t been arrested yet,_ Kuroo types. _Meet me in the bathroom and make sure Yachi DOESN’T see you!!!_

He turns to Yachi who is still carefully stripping away the burned parts of the meat and piling them on the side of the plate. Most of it is inedible, Kuroo notes.  

“Um, Yachi-san?” Kuroo begins and Yachi looks up at him with worried eyes. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom to try and clean this as much as possible.” Kuroo points to his messy T-shirt.

Yachi nods slowly but her eyes are downturned and glistening slightly. “I’m sorry, Kuroo-san. I should have been watching the meat more carefully and now your shirt—”

Kuroo reaches across the table and gently grabs Yachi by the shoulders. From experience, he knows this is the only thing that will get Yachi out of her self-deprecating spiral. He makes sure Yachi is looking directly into his eyes and nowhere else.

“Yachi-san,” he says, voice not exactly hard but not soft either, “It was just as much my fault as it was yours. You don’t need to shoulder _all_ the blame. I wasn’t paying attention either because I always lose sight of all my bearings whenever I’m with you.” Yachi’s eyes widen and a pretty blush floods her cheeks at the revelation, but Kuroo barrels on. “As for the shirt, _it’s just a shirt_. I’m sure the stain will go away once I wash it. So, please don’t beat yourself over such a trivial matter, ok? I want you to enjoy this trip and leave with only happy memories.”

Yachi’s face relaxes and she nods.

Kuroo smiles at the small victory. “We’ll order some more meat when I get back.”

When he lets go of Yachi’s shoulders, only then does he realize how close both their faces are. Kuroo’s eyes involuntarily fall to Yachi’s bowed lips before he realizes what he’s doing and pulls back, startling Yachi. He scrambles out of his chair and points in the direction of the bathroom.

“I’m just gonna—yeah,” he mumbles before running away, cheeks flaming like he’s massaged them with wasabi.

Luckily the bathroom is empty as he washes his flushed face with cold water. When he dries himself, his cheeks are still stained pink. He takes a deep breath to calm his racing heart and pulls out his phone to text Kenma.  

_You and Akaashi need to keep your boyfriend on a leash. He’s a menace to society. A man’s probably out there hunting for him with a giant net and a tranquilizer gun._

_I’m surprised it took you this long to realize Koutarou was following you_ , comes Kenma’s quick reply _. Either you're slipping or Yachi-san's got you more interested than I had originally thought_. _I’m guessing (and this is merely a guess, here) that it’s the latter._

_TELL BOKUTO TO STOP FOLLOWING US AROUND!!! Or else I won’t be responsible for what happens to him._

_Keiji and I tried to stop him but you know how he is once he makes up his mind to do something._

Kuroo wants to pull his hair out but then he realizes that it’ll be nearly impossible to court Yachi if he’s bald.

_Just make something up. Tell him you both really need him. Scare him, seduce him, I.DON’T.CARE. Just get him off mine and Yachi’s backs._

_Don’t worry, Kuroo-san. We’re on it. -Akaashi_

_You are the only sensible one, Akaashi, seriously. Thank you! I’ll treat you to lunch sometime._

_Where’s my lunch?_ And now Kuroo knows it’s Kenma.

_Fuck off, pudding head._

_Do you want me to call Koutarou back or not?_

Before Kuroo can reply in the least desperate way possible that _no, he was definitely kidding and to please call his boyfriend_ right now, Bokuto bursts into the bathroom.

“Isn’t my disguise awesome, bro?” Bokuto’s voice booms. The vein in Kuroo’s temple throbs as he turns towards his friend. “You didn’t even recognize me until I pointed myself out.” He takes off his sunglasses and hood and his hair reverts to its trademark, gravity-defying style. Now Bokuto looks even more ridiculous with just the mustache and on a normal day, Kuroo would never pass up the opportunity to make a pun.

But this isn’t a normal day.

“Bokuto,” he begins. His voice is eerily calm but his eyes have the potential to burn anyone to cinders with a single look, “If you don’t stop following us around I will make sure you are so well disposed of that no one will ever be able to find you, and soon people will forget that a guy named Bokuto Koutarou even existed.”

Bokuto grins, unfazed because it’s nothing but an empty threat, and claps Kuroo on the back. “Aww come on, don’t be like that. Besides, I don’t think Yachi will go out with you anymore once she finds out about your serial killing tendencies.”

“We—we’re not going out!” Kuroo sputters.

“Sure,” Bokuto deadpans.

Kuroo ignores him and instead focuses on cleaning his T-shirt.

Bokuto whistles lowly, “You really did a number on yourself, didn’t you?”

Kuroo stops to glare at him but Bokuto continues, unperturbed. “It’s like whenever you’re with Yachi, you’re clumsier than usual and always end up spilling something on your clothes. Kenma told me about what happened during the Tokyo practice matches.”

“Did he also tell you that _he_ was the one to push me into Yachi?” Kuroo asks, furiously rubbing at the large stain with a wet paper towel.

Bokuto goes to take the mushy towel out of Kuroo’s hand and after some resistance, Kuroo finally gives it up.

“Pat, don’t rub,” Bokuto informs him, “That’s what Akaashi always says.” He wets a new paper towel and starts patting Kuroo’s shirt diligently. “And no, Kenma didn’t tell me that.”

“He’s not as innocent as you think he is,” Kuroo says with his arms hanging limply at his sides.

“Oh, I never thought he was innocent.” He looks at Kuroo with large, fond eyes. “But I guess that’s part of his charm.”

“It’s a good thing I haven’t eaten any lunch yet or else it would be coming back up right now,” Kuroo says.

“You haven’t had any lunch because you burned it,” Bokuto retorts, and Kuroo smacks him on the side of the head.

Bokuto laughs as he rubs his head. He quiets down and regards Kuroo with a serious yet relieved look. “I think Yachi is good for you.” Kuroo’s eyes widen as he blushes, but Bokuto keeps talking. “You’ve crushed on many guys and girls before, but I can tell Yachi is the first one you’ve felt this way about. And I’m happy for you.”

Bokuto looks away guiltily then. “I—I could tell you were getting lonely. Of course, I knew you were happy when I started dating Akaashi and Kenma, but I also knew you were kinda sad, especially when we started going out with Kenma since he’s like your childhood best friend and all. You probably felt like you lost someone close to you.”

Kuroo opens his mouth to protest, but Bokuto raises a hand to stop him. “I may not know you as well as Kenma does, but I still know you pretty damn well, Kuroo.” Bokuto smiles, warm and sincere. “I think you can finally have with Yachi what I have with Akaashi and Kenma.” He slaps Kuroo hard between the shoulder blades. “So hurry up and start _properly_ dating her so we can go on double dates!”

By the time Bokuto finishes speaking, tears prick at the corner of Kuroo’s eyes.

“Bro!” He almost wails and goes to tackle his friend into a bear hug, but Bokuto keeps him at arm’s length.

“I’m sorry, bro,” Bokuto says, “But you are not hugging me with that stinky shirt on. Akaashi loves this jacket and I can’t have it smelling like miso soup.”

“But we’re supposed to consummate this bonding moment with a hug!” Kuroo cries. “It’s tradition! You can’t just discard tradition so easily!”

“I’ll hug you from the back. How about that?” Bokuto compromises and Kuroo agrees.

Kuroo feels his back hit the hard muscles of Bokuto’s chest as his arms come to wrap around Kuroo’s shoulders. Kuroo tries to hug back and it’s awkward at best, but it puts Kuroo’s heart at ease.

“Thanks,” he whispers.

“That’s what bros are for,” Bokuto says, and Kuroo can hear the smile that’s on his lips. “Now get back out there and continue wooing that adorable girl!”

He pushes Kuroo towards the door.

“Please don’t follow us,” Kuroo pleads one last time as he buttons up the bottom half of his plaid shirt. It hides the stain well, thank God.

Bokuto laughs. “Fine, fine! Just make sure not to burn anything else.”

Kuroo gives him the middle finger and walks out of the bathroom with Bokuto’s booming laughter still echoing in his ears.

His eyes seek out Yachi’s figure before anything else. She’s hunched over her cell phone, nervously tapping away. Kuroo also notices that their table and the area around it is clean. He makes a mental note to tip their waitress extra for troubling her.

Yachi’s head snaps up to look at him when Kuroo takes his seat. Her eyes are apprehensive but once she sees Kuroo smiling, she relaxes.

“Is your shirt clean now, Kuroo-san?” She asks.

“As clean as it can get with just water,” Kuroo says.

“That’s good,” Yachi says with a small smile of her own.

“So,” begins Kuroo while picking up new napkin. He tucks a corner of it in the neck of his T-shirt and the rest covers the front. “Ready for round two? I’m prepared this time.”

Even Apollo, the god of music, would be envious of Yachi’s melodious giggle.

***

Lunch takes longer than Kuroo had predicted, but they make it through without any other mishaps. In between, Kuroo offers Yachi some of his mackerel and shrimp, and Yachi does the same with her ribs and sirloin.

Kuroo is pleasantly surprised to find that Yachi can eat almost twice her size. He wonders if Hinata and Kageyama rubbed off on her in some way or if she’s always been such a hearty eater. Regardless, he makes up his mind to one day have a competition with her to see who can eat the most grilled meat.

“Sea urchin?” Kuroo asks as they walk to the bakery for crepes.

He laughs when he sees Yachi’s nose scrunch up in disgust.

“I’m guessing that’s a no then,” he says.

“It just tastes so weird,” Yachi says, the revulsion for the food still clear on her face. “I’ve tried it multiple times during different times of my life, thinking I might change my mind as my taste buds developed, but I don’t think I’ll ever like sea urchins.”

“Understandable. I love sea food, but even I’m not a huge fan of sea urchins,” Kuroo informs her. “Your turn.”

“Curry,” Yachi says as she cranes her neck to look at Kuroo’s expression.

Kuroo hums, nodding, “Yeah, I like curry. But only sweet curry.”

“Sweet curry is pretty good, but I think I prefer spicy curry more. If I had to pick between the two, I would pick spicy curry.”

Kuroo groans in exasperation, but it’s only an act. His lips are already pulling into a smile, and he hasn’t even begun speaking yet. “You’re like Yaku. He loves spicy curry.”

“Well, Yaku-san has good taste in food then,” Yachi jokes.

Kuroo places a hand over his heart and schools his expression into one of mock dejection. “I am hurt. Truly wounded.”

Yachi laughs, clutching her stomach, at Kuroo’s theatrics. Her tiny body shakes and their arms brush together. Kuroo can already feel the heat spreading to the rest of his body from the point of contact, but he’s too mesmerized by Yachi’s laugh to hide his blushing face. Whenever Yachi laughs, it’s like Kuroo is hearing sound for the first time. It fills him with surprise every time because such a beautiful melody _actually exists_. He’s even more surprised that he’s privileged enough to hear it. Really, he should be in constant prostration before the gods for allowing him such a blessed opportunity.

“I think,” Yachi says and Kuroo tumbles back to reality, “That you like sweet curry because you haven’t tried my spicy curry yet.”     

Kuroo raises an eyebrow. “Oh? You’re that confident in your spicy curry?”

Yachi puffs up her chest and it reminds Kuroo of a baby puffin. “Yes I am. I will even go as far as to say I have _perfected_ the art of making spicy curry.”

Kuroo claps his hands once. “It’s settled then. You have to make me spicy curry now.”

Yachi stops suddenly as she holds up her little finger. Her brown eyes sparkle with excitement under the afternoon sun. “Next time you’re in Miyagi, be prepared to be converted.”

Kuroo gazes lovingly at Yachi, the pang in his heart as real as the sky is blue. He curls his own little finger around hers and they both squeeze, sealing their promise. “If it’s you doing it, I don’t think I’ll mind being converted.”

Yachi blushes the prettiest pink that Kuroo has ever seen. _Yup, that’s my new favorite color now_ , he thinks. She smiles, bright and dazzling before tugging him along with their twined pinkies.

They don’t even think to let go.

***

The bakery they go to is small and quaint. The outside walls are covered in so much ivy that it looks like the building was grown in a forest then transported into the city. Fuchsias dangle from the awning in baskets as their delicate purple petals sway in the breeze.

Yachi eyes them with awe, the bright colors of the flowers reflecting in her brown irises. The fuchsias are beautiful, but they’re a farce when compared to Yachi.

The bell above the door chimes when they enter and the girl working behind the counter smiles at them.

“Welcome,” she says pleasantly with a bow, and they return it with one of their own.

“What can I get for you today?” The girl asks.

Kuroo’s gaze is on the glass display that holds all sorts of sweet delicacies but not the ones they’re looking for. He frowns.

“Do you have crepes by any chance?”

The girl offers him a sad, sympathetic smile and Kuroo’s heart sinks before she even opens her mouth. “I’m sorry, sir, but this afternoon has been surprisingly busy, and we’ve sold out of crepes. More are being made, but they won’t be ready until the evening time.”

When she sees Kuroo’s frown deepen, she quickly hurries on. “But we do have other sweets like this lemon drizzle cake and chocolate hazelnut Napoleon.”

“Can you please give us a moment?” He says to the girl and turns to Yachi. “I’m so sorry Yachi-san. I really wanted you to try the crepes here. And I know how excited you were to eat them too.”

“Tell me something, Kuroo-san. Did you have any idea this would happen?” Yachi asks, soundly surprisingly like a teacher. If she ever does pursue that profession, she’s at least got the voice down pat.

“Uh, no.”

Yachi chuckles. “Then why are you apologizing? Like you just said: you had no idea.” Her voice drops to a whisper and Kuroo leans down to listen. They would probably look like a pair of conspirators getting ready to pull the perfect heist if not for Yachi exuding innocence out of every pore in her body. “Truth be told, after such a heavy lunch, crepes seemed like a bit too much. And I’m actually craving fugashi right now.” She smiles shyly, peeking up at Kuroo through her long lashes.

“Why didn’t you say so before?” Kuroo asks, forehead creased. “We wouldn’t have walked all the way here.”

Yachi taps the tip of her shoe on the tile floor, unwilling to look at Kuroo. “Because you said you really wanted to eat crepes.”

Kuroo shakes his head. “No, I wanted _you_ to eat the crepes. I’m fine with eating whatever.”

“I guess we both messed up then, huh?” Yachi finally looks back up and laughs nervously.

“Yeah,” Kuroo concedes. “But next time, promise me you’ll tell me if you’re not ok with something.”

Yachi nods.

“Good,” Kuroo says. Then, whispering voice laced with a childlike delight, “So, fugashi?”

Yachi grins wide in agreement. “Fugashi!”

When they leave laughing and smiling, the fuchsias wave them off, forever the witnesses of their blooming love.

***

“What do you do with a sick chemist?” Kuroo asks around a mouthful of fugashi. The sugary treat is already melting in his mouth and his taste buds sing with pleasure.

Yachi chews slowly, thinking. After swallowing, she shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“Well, if you can’t helium and you can’t curium, then you might as well barium.”

Yachi curls into herself as she laughs before regarding Kuroo with bright eyes.

“I’ve got another one too. What do you call a tooth in a glass of water?” She asks him and honestly Kuroo is too distracted by the way the waning sunlight plays with Yachi’s hair to think of an answer.

“I…don’t know,” he admits weakly when an escaped golden lock flies and settles itself across the bridge of Yachi’s nose. Kuroo has the urge to curl it back behind her ear, but luckily Yachi beats him to it.

“A one molar solution!”

Kuroo chuckles at the punchline. “That was a good one,” he admits and Yachi beams.

They munch contentedly on their fugashi as they walk to the station. Next on their agenda is the famous Tokyo Tower. With the sun slowly setting, Kuroo thinks it’s the perfect time to take Yachi to the top of the tower as the entire city blinks to life below them and the stars above. Kuroo can almost imagine Yachi’s face when she sees everything spread out like a sprawling carpet of splendor. Will she lean against the window, fingers spread wide over the glass and eyes wider still? Or will she stay close by Kuroo’s side, the vertigo overwhelming her? He didn’t even think to ask if she has a fear of heights or not.

“Yachi-san,” he starts, and Yachi hums in response. “Are you scared of heights?”

Yachi’s eyebrows furrow at the unexpected change from nerdy science jokes to phobias. “Not particularly. Why?”

Kuroo sighs in relief. “That’s good because I wanted to take you to Tokyo Tower next.”

Yachi’s jaw drops. “We—we’re going to Tokyo Tower?” She squeals.

Kuroo grins toothily. “Yup! When you go back to Miyagi, you can brag about it to the rest of the team.”

“I can’t wait!” Yachi exclaims, flinging her arms wide.

Before Kuroo can even get his tongue moving to warn her, Yachi has already hit her hand hard on the lamppost. She yelps and drops her half-eaten fugashi in favor of cradling her injured hand to her chest.

Kuroo feels like he’s moving through molasses, and his ears ring with the awful sound of bone hitting metal. After what feels like forever he’s finally by her side and frantically asking her if she’s ok.

Yachi nods slowly and offers her hand when Kuroo asks for it. Thankfully, it doesn’t look too bad, just a little red around the knuckles, but the tears that Yachi is rapidly trying to blink away tell Kuroo a different story.

He rubs his thumb comfortingly over the delicate skin, and Yachi gives him a wobbly smile. The action soothes the abused skin. He has half a mind to kiss it, but he thinks that would be too intimate. Instead, he’s about to suggest they go to the nearest store to get some ice when he feels a tap on his shoulder.

He turns around and comes face to face with a scowling older man. He’s shorter than Kuroo but what he lacks in length, he makes up for in width; the man is _ripped_.

“Hey, are you hurting this little girl?” He growls and Kuroo is too flabbergasted to respond, not that he would have gotten the chance to because the man is already focusing his attention on Yachi.

“Miss, did this guy just hurt you?” The way he speaks to her is noticeably softer, like he’s talking to a frightened animal. And Yachi may as well be one with the way she’s staring at him all bug-eyed and gaping like a fish.

She shakes her head and is finally able to string along a sentence. “No—no! He didn’t hurt me! He’s my friend!”

The man eyes Kuroo suspiciously wondering how the likes of Yachi ended up befriending him. Honestly, Kuroo doesn’t blame the stranger. He wonders the same thing sometimes.

“Sir, thank you for your concern,” Yachi’s voice is firm, almost frosty, and her eyes are hard, “But I hit my hand on the lamppost and my friend here was just checking to see if I was ok.”

Yachi has inched considerably close to Kuroo while speaking and the man’s eyes widen. He flushes, no doubt embarrassed. Stuttering out an apology and bowing deeply to the both of them, he hurries off.

Yachi deflates like a balloon, knees knocking together. She looks at Kuroo with terrified eyes and a sheen of sweat coating her upper lip. “That was so scary!”

Kuroo can’t help it. He bursts out laughing and a few people walking around look at them curiously.

“Wh—what?” Yachi sputters, cheeks flaming.

“It’s just…,” Kuroo snorts before composing himself, “This whole incident. It was hilarious.”

Yachi frowns. “It may have been hilarious to you, but I didn’t like it at all. How dare that man even _think_ you would hurt me? I mean, I can’t even imagine you hurting a fly.”

 _No_ , Kuroo thinks desperately, _that’s_ you _._

“I—I will admit though that I was a little scared of you when I first saw you at the training camp,” Yachi says while looking squarely at her shoes. “But I’ve never been more glad of being wrong in my entire life.”

Kuroo’s heart thuds painfully in his chest almost to the point where he feels like it’s going to escape his ribcage and lay itself bloody and bare before Yachi. She already has his heart in the figurative sense but if she continues speaking, it’s about to become literal too.  

“You are one of the kindest people I have ever met.”

Kuroo’s brain short circuits when he hears those words. His mind blanks like the universe before the big bang, before there even _was_ a universe. The street and cars around them melt away as the word _kind_ keeps echoing in Kuroo’s ears. He wishes Kenma could hear these words.

“Fugashi,” Kuroo blurts out, thrusting his half-eaten snack into Yachi’s puzzled face.

He winces internally. _Really, Tetsurou? That’s the first thing you say?_

Nonetheless, Yachi takes it from his hand.

“Since you dropped yours,” Kuroo explains. “You can have mine. I’m done eating it anyway. Let me just tear off the place I’ve bitten into—.”

Kuroo goes to take the treat back, but Yachi snatches it away from him. “It’s ok!” She blushes red at the implication of her words. She stutters to correct herself. “I—I mean, wh—why waste it, right?”

“Right.” Kuroo doesn’t even know what he’s agreeing to anymore. All he can think about is Yachi’s mouth where his was just a few minutes ago.

“We—we should get going otherwise we’ll miss the train,” Yachi squeaks.

“Right.”

Yachi starts walking but before Kuroo follows her, he picks up her fallen fugashi from the ground and offers it to a few shy squirrels waiting around the corner. They snatch it from between his fingers and nibble on the offering happily. Kuroo smiles and jogs after Yachi’s retreating figure.  

Contrary to popular opinion, he is always this kind (and without even trying).

***

They’re a few blocks from the station when Kuroo sees them on a mannequin through the clothing shop window.

As always, the first thought in his mind is of Yachi and how cute she would look in them. The next thought that follows is how she _must_ have them in her collection. And the final, culminating thought is how _he_ must be the one to give them to her.

With his mind made up, his feet carry him to the shop entrance.

Yachi, noticing the lack of Kuroo’s presence beside her, looks behind her. She’s about to ask where he’s going, but Kuroo answers her unspoken question.

“I just remembered,” he says as he tugs on his ear, a habit that he’s picked up whenever he’s about to tell a lie. “Kenma asked me to get him something since he knew I was going to be in this area today.”   

“Oh! That’s totally fine,” Yachi says with an easy smile, and Kuroo almost feels guilty because she trusts him so much. _It’s ok_ , he thinks to himself. _You’re lying for a good reason. Just imagine her surprise when you give them to her._

“I’m sorry, but I promise it won’t take long,” Kuroo assures her. “I’ll be back before you can even say ‘docosahexaenoic acid’.”

Yachi grins and there’s a glimmer of mischief in her brown eyes that Kuroo could definitely get used to. “Or I could just say ‘DHA’, and you’d have to be even quicker.”  

Kuroo’s cheeks warm. He turns away before he does the unthinkable, _like propose to Yachi on the spot._

“That’s cheating,” he mumbles.

Yachi laughs, capturing Kuroo’s attention yet again. She’s like the sun and Kuroo feels like a budding flower that’s always turning to revel in her light. He doesn’t think he can even go a few seconds without looking at her, and Kuroo wonders how he’ll possibly survive when Yachi goes back to Miyagi tomorrow. It may be fall now, but winter will come earlier than expected for Kuroo without his sun.

“You should have thought about that before you chose a word with an acronym,” she says triumphantly.

Kuroo admits defeat with a sigh, “You’re right. You win this round but you better watch your back. I won’t be beaten that easily.”

“Good. I like a little challenge.”

“I’m the most challenging person you will ever meet.”

Yachi laughs again and Kuroo has to force his feet to move or else he’ll be here bantering with Yachi forever.

As, Kuroo had promised, it doesn’t take long to get Yachi her surprise gift. The plastic bag is thick enough that it obscures the contents from Yachi’s view, not that she would actively pry.

When they get to the station, Kuroo realizes his mistake in traveling during the evening.

The place is packed and the trains will be no different.

People rush past them, and Yachi being as small as she is, is easily pushed and shoved. Kuroo tries his best to form a wall around her with his arms but more often than not she ends up tucked into his side.

Yachi insists on buying her own ticket and would have brought Kuroo’s too if he didn’t already have a train pass.

“I was supposed to pay for the crepes, but I ended up paying for the much cheaper fugashi,” Yachi says as she pulls out her wallet. “I hardly fulfilled my end of the deal. At least let me get my own tickets.”

Kuroo relents albeit reluctantly.

They don’t have to wait long before their train to Shiba arrives, and if Kuroo thinks the platform is bad, the train is even worse.

They’re one of the first ones to enter and still they don’t find a seat. They end up getting pushed into a corner, jammed like a pack of sardines. Kuroo wonders for the hundredth time how the thought of rush hour slipped his mind. If he had just planned better, Yachi wouldn’t be getting squished to a pulp right now. Already she’s looking pale, and they still have almost half an hour of this.

Kuroo tries his hardest to not push into Yachi and flatten her against the window like a pancake. He thinks it’ll get easier as they stop at multiple points but it never does. People leave but more keep pouring in.

The train jerks and Yachi squeaks, involuntarily latching onto Kuroo’s shirt for extra balance.  Kuroo loses his footing from the sudden change in momentum and almost falls on top of Yachi. He reacts right on time though and places a hand on the window across from him, stopping his motion and…accidentally kabe-donning Yachi. Actually, he doesn’t even know if this constitutes as a kabe-don when they’re face-to-chest.

His face and ears heat up nonetheless and he straightens himself. He’s about to apologize profusely to Yachi when he sees her condition. Yachi hasn’t let go of his shirt and her other hand grips the pole next to her so tightly that her knuckles turn white. Her forehead is beaded with sweat and her bangs are matted. Even her breathing sounds shallow to Kuroo.

 “Yachi-san?” Kuroo whispers and Yachi’s eyes snap up to meet his. The fear in them makes Kuroo himself break out into a cold sweat. His stomach ties into a million knots when seeing her in such discomfort. “Are you—you’re not claustrophobic, are you?”

Yachi gulps. “Us—usually I’m ok, but there are just so many people.” Her eyes dart around nervously and she reminds Kuroo of a caged bird. “I—It’s stifling.”

Kuroo wants to kick himself, but he’ll save that for later. Right now, Yachi needs him.

“It’s ok, Yachi-san, just take deep breaths,” he says without sounding too frightened. He’s never dealt with a situation like this before but he has helped Kenma with his panic attacks in the past, so he follows that protocol.

Yachi does as she’s told, breathing in deeply through her nose and letting it out through her mouth. But Kuroo can tell it’s still not working.

“Close your eyes and just focus on my voice. Don’t stop breathing though,” he says and Yachi’s eyes flutter shut. Kuroo starts talking.

“Did you know that when I was a child, I hated cats? It’s hard to believe but it’s true. When I was about five, I was playing with one and I really liked it but it scratched me on the cheek. I had never felt more betrayed in my life. I realized I hated cats because they would never love you as much as you loved them. Fast forward four years and that’s when I first met Kenma during summer break. He’d just moved to Tokyo and when I first saw him perched on a tree, I thought he looked like a cat with his large golden eyes and skittish nature. Ironically, he was trying to rescue a cat stuck in the tree. At the time, I didn’t understand why he would risk his life for such a bratty animal but there he was ready to break his neck for a kitten who wouldn’t even lick him as a thank you.”

Kuroo pauses to chuckle at the memory.

“He ended up rescuing the kitten but also falling…right on top of me. I fractured a few ribs and he broke his ankle. We shared a hospital room and that’s when we bonded. Kenma has always been shy and he was even more so back then. I could barely get a few words out of him. I kept trying though. I almost took it as a challenge. Then one day my mother brought my Game Boy to the hospital. Kenma was practically salivating at the sight of it although he would never admit it. I knew he was interested in it, so I let him play with it and that’s when I realized the way to get Kenma to talk was through video games. It was like a light switch. We played so many games and nine-year-old me hated to admit it but Kenma was—and still is—better than me at video games. When we were about to get discharged, I was sad because I didn’t know if I could see Kenma again. He seemed completely fine, happy even to go back home and although I couldn’t blame him, I was also upset because I thought we had become good friends. We departed with a simple goodbye and with no promise of ever meeting again. I suddenly felt like I was five again when the cat I trusted so much scratched me. A few days later, while I was still sulking, I heard a knock and when I opened the door, Kenma stood there on crutches shouldering a bag of video games and his gaming console. Apparently Kenma’s mom had been ecstatic that her son had made a new friend so fast and exchanged numbers with my mom. Getting bored at home, Kenma had forced his mom to take him to my house, and I was so happy to have my friend back. And, well, the rest is history.”  

Kuroo is suddenly at a loss of words. He doesn’t know why he picked this story to tell Yachi but he supposes one of the most important people in his life should know more about how he met the other.

“So how did you start liking cats again?” Yachi asks, opening her eyes and looking up at Kuroo. Her voice is a lot steadier than before and the color is slowly returning to her face.

“Oh! That summer we spent a lot of time at each other’s houses playing video games, and I also introduced him to volleyball, even though we couldn’t play right away. Kenma had a cat at the time, an orange tabby that loved attention. I guess I just got really attached to it. When Princess Peach—that’s what Kenma had named her—died a few years later, we both cried for days. After the mourning period, Kenma decided to get another cat because he couldn’t live without one. The idea appealed to me too, and I thought why not? I ended up getting Shizu, and Kenma got Abra, who’re both siblings. I think Shizu and I clicked the first time I touched her nose when she was a kitten. I knew I just had to have her. I also realized cats are less of a hassle than dogs.”  

As soon as Kuroo finishes talking, the train stops and they’re at the desired station.

“Hold on to my shirt if you need to, Yachi-san,” Kuroo says. “I’ll lead us safely out.”

He doesn’t even have to do anything. They end up getting pushed along, riding the wave of commuters, and Yachi hangs on to Kuroo for dear life.

As soon as they make it out, Kuroo leads Yachi to an empty spot on the station.

“Are you ok now?” He asks worriedly.

Yachi’s eyes swim with gratitude and warmth. “Yes, I am fine now, Kuroo-san. All thanks to you. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t been there.”

Kuroo flushes and rubs the back of his neck, suddenly shy. Whenever Yachi thanks him so sincerely, he feels like he’s heating up until he’s a shining beacon of light, the light Yachi bestows upon him with a mere look. Kuroo doesn’t know what to do with it. He’s never experienced something like this before.

“It—it’s nothing, Yachi-san,” he finally manages to say, “I’m sure you would have done the same.”

And Yachi is giving him that look again. The one that makes Kuroo’s heart skip multiple beats, and he feels like self-combusting.

“We should probably get going,” he says lamely because his brain can’t think of anything else.

Yachi smiles. “Lead the way.”

When they make it to the street, the sun has completely set and it’s colder than the weather had predicted. The dark clouds brewing above them look ominous as they get to work on encompassing the entire city. Kuroo has a bad feeling about this and quickly leads them to Tokyo Tower.

Luckily the walk isn’t too long. The closer they get to the tower, the wider Yachi’s eyes become until they’re finally standing at the base, and she has her entire head thrown back to look above her. Kuroo has to physically tear his eyes away from the elegant stretch of her throat. His stomach dives and swoons when he thinks of pulling her in for a kiss, thumb stroking her thundering pulse point and watching her turn to jelly.

“Kuroo-san?” Yachi’s looking at him funnily with her head cocked to the side. “Shall we go in?”

Kuroo hopes the darkness obscures his red face. “Oh! Right! After you.”

He goes to hold open the door for Yachi, and they both enter. 

The lobby is surprisingly less crowded than Kuroo had imagined, and the few people that are still there are walking back out, looking dejected. Kuroo’s stomach drops and his palms begin to sweat.

“Excuse me, sir,” Kuroo says politely to the man at the information desk. “We would like to get two tickets to visit the observation deck.”

The man smiles sympathetically like the worker at the bakery. “I’m sorry, but the Tokyo Tower is closing early today. There were some maintenance issues that suddenly came up. We should be back to our normal working hours by tomorrow if you want to come then. But as of right now, no one is allowed up there. I’m sorry for the inconvenience.” He bows.

“That’s alright,” Kuroo says without sounding too disheartened. “Thank you.”

He and Yachi return the man’s bow and take their leave, wandering around aimlessly.

Kuroo is so annoyed with himself that he can’t even look at Yachi. He had one job: to make Yachi’s day in Tokyo spectacular with the Tokyo Tower being the cherry on top of the cake, but he couldn’t even do that. In fact, like an asshole, he had raised Yachi’s hopes and now they were crushed. He pinches the bridge of his nose, eyes screwing shut. Outside, the chilly wind does nothing to quell Kuroo’s disappointment.

“You know,” Yachi finally says after the awkward silence, the first one they’ve had since their day began, “I like routine.” Kuroo looks at her curiously, wondering where she’s going with this. Her expression is pensive and not at all upset like Kuroo had imagined.

“I like following a series of steps because it calms me down. A lot of routines in my life have now become habits, which I don’t mind having at all.” She looks Kuroo in the eye and although she’s trying to be serious, Kuroo can tell her lips are just itching to curl into a smile. Her eyes are already there in fact.

“From earlier today, I already know how this is going to go. I can tell from your face. I like routines,” she repeats with a certain conviction, “But let’s end this one right now. No feeling guilty, no beating yourself up over something you can’t control, and no apologizing for something that’s not even your fault. This is the one routine I can live without. Deal?”

Kuroo’s eyebrows climb higher and higher as she speaks and when she’s done, he probably thinks they’ve disappeared into his hairline. He certainly didn’t expect her to say that but then again, Yachi has always great at surprising him since the beginning. The tiny girl before may be a ball of nerves, but she’s also the sunshine on Kuroo’s gloomy day.

“Hitoka…”

Her name slips past Kuroo’s lips before he can even stop himself. Yachi’s eyes wide with surprise and the blush bleeds down to her neck. Kuroo himself looks no different. He’s about to backtrack when thunder booms above them. He feels a drop of water hit his cheek and another quickly follows. He and Yachi look up and that’s exactly what the rain was waiting for because it comes down…hard.  

Yachi squeals, unable to suppress her surprise. Kuroo looks around frantically, trying to find a spot to take cover under because they are quickly getting soaked. But he has no idea where they are and there seems to be no buildings to take shelter in. The only thing he sees is a small playground some feet away.

“I checked the weather!” Kuroo yells over the thunder and the battering rain. “It wasn’t supposed to rain tonight!”

The hair he spent so long styling this morning starts to flatten against his face. He carelessly slicks it back before his fingers circle Yachi’s wrist. He doesn’t even think to ask permission to touch her because he’s more worried about her getting sick in this deceitful weather. The wind combined with the rain leaves a deep chill in Kuroo’s bones, and he can’t even imagine how Yachi’s faring.

“Come on,” he says, gently tugging her in the direction of the playground.

They run as fast as possible without slipping, and Kuroo thinks the playground was a terrible idea to seek shelter in because there is nothing without holes to stand under. Behind the slides though, he catches sight of a dome which almost looks like an igloo. Thankfully, it’s entirely covered.

“Let’s go in there,” he tells Yachi, pointing to the dome.

She nods, and they squeeze in through the small opening. Actually, Kuroo squeezes in; Yachi crawls through just fine. She goes as far back as possible give Kuroo more space but it’s still no good. The space is just too small (clearly, since it’s built for children), and Kuroo has to fold himself awkwardly to accommodate his lanky frame.  His back is definitely going to hurt for the next few days.

The two don’t speak and for a few moments the only sound is the rain pelting against the top of the dome. Kuroo doesn’t even know _what_ to say. All he can focus on is the fact that they’re so close, touching at the thighs, hips and arms, almost melding into one.

And because they’re so close, Kuroo can immediately feel it when Yachi starts shivering. He sees her tiny body shake and she rubs her hands together to generate some much-needed heat. Without even thinking about it, Kuroo starts to shed his flannel. It takes a great deal of maneuvering, and Kuroo is about to thank his lucky stars that he’s flexible when he accidentally smacks Yachi on the head.

“Ow!” She yelps, hand flying to her temple, and Kuroo is absolutely horrified.

He’s about to prostrate before Yachi and apologize profusely, going as far as to stand outside after in the storm like a disobedient dog, when Yachi bursts into laughter.

The sound echoes in the small space like a thousand tinkling bells. Kuroo wants to curl up and die. He is such a joke, and Yachi deserves someone infinitely better than him, someone who can not only give her the world, but the moon and the stars too; and certainly someone _who won’t hit her_.

Yachi, oblivious to Kuroo’s internal struggle, continues laughing. She laughs and laughs and in the middle snorts, which only renews her laughter. Delirious, she turns and rests her forehead against his arm, and Kuroo can feel the warm puffs of air against his bare, rain-soaked skin. It’s pleasant, something he could easily get used to, and after a moment, Kuroo too joins Yachi. The two huddled masses shake until their bellies ache and they have tears streaming down their faces. Kuroo doesn’t even remember the last time he laughed this much and doesn’t even know why he’s laughing when he just hit Yachi. If the man from the street were here, he’d definitely punch Kuroo.

“I’m so, so sorry! I bet this is not how you imagined your day to go,” Kuroo says after they’ve calmed down.

“You’re right. It isn’t how I imagined it,” Yachi says. “It’s much better.”

Kuroo wishes he could see her face but it’s too dark and she seems to be hiding it. Maybe that’s a good thing because he really wants to kiss her right now.

“Really?” Kuroo asks.

“Really,” Yachi confirms then promptly sneezes.

Kuroo wrings as much water out of his flannel as possible and wraps it tightly around Yachi.

She goes to protest, but Kuroo shushes her. “Don’t take it off.”

Emboldened, he takes Yachi’s hands between his and blows warm air before rubbing some heat into them.

“Your hands are freezing,” he says.

“I have poor circulation,” Yachi replies and maybe it’s Kuroo just overthinking it but her voice sounds almost breathless. “Aren’t you cold too?”

“I’m fine, Yachi-san,” Kuroo assures her. “Really.”

“Hitoka,” Yachi’s voice is so low it almost gets lost in the thunder. Kuroo thinks he’s imagined it when she speaks again. “You—you can call me Hitoka. I don’t mind.”

Kuroo feels like his heart is about to beat out of its ribcage. Outside of the slipup a few minutes ago, he’s only said her name in the privacy of his bedroom, stuttering and blushing the whole time. How is he suddenly supposed to say it before the girl herself without bursting into flames?

“Only if you call me Tetsurou,” Kuroo finally says. Yachi trusts him enough to give him a special part of herself, and Kuroo trusts her too.

“Tet—Tetsurou,” Yachi stutters, trying out the name, and Kuroo wants to melt on the spot. No one will ever be able to say his name as sweetly as Yachi now.

“Hitoka,” he says in return, tongue curling around the syllables as naturally as if he were breathing.

They both smile, shy and sweet, like anyone in love for the first time.

When the rain finally trickles to a stop, neither want to move from their little haven. But Kuroo knows he must. After all, he promised Yachi’s mother he’d bring her back on time. He checks his phone and curses silently.

“Uh, you may want to call your mother and tell her you’re going to be a tad late,” Kuroo says to Yachi and shows her the time. There is no way she’ll be back by nine, and Kuroo wants to give Madoka the head’s up.

After Yachi explains to her mother why they’ll be late on the phone, the two rush to the station to catch the train back to Shinjuku. Yachi still wears Kuroo’s flannel, and it’s like a dress on her. The sleeves hide her entire hands and the hem falls to the edge of her skirt. She’s practically swimming in red plaid, but she doesn’t seem to mind. Kuroo thinks she looks good and wants to see her in more of his clothes, especially his sweaters.

Thankfully at this time of night, the train is much less crowded, and they actually get seats. There’s a newfound silence between them but it’s peaceful. It’s like they’re both still reeling from what happened in the park and are still too shy to even look the other in the eye.

When Kuroo finally plucks up the courage to say something, he feels a weight fall on his arm. He turns to his side and is met with Yachi’s sleeping face. Kuroo freezes, internally freaking out _because Yachi has just fallen asleep on him!_ It’s like a dream come true.

She burrows her cheek further into his arm, trying to get comfortable against the sudden stiffness, and Kuroo forces himself to relax. Yachi continues dozing, mouth slightly parted as she expels tiny puffs of air and damp hair obscuring half her face.

Kuroo can’t help it. As carefully as possible, he tucks her blond hair behind her ear. His fingers linger at the side of her face as his thumb strokes her cheekbone. His heart jumps into his throat when Yachi unconsciously nuzzles into his touch, and Kuroo doesn’t want to stop.

“You both are very cute together,” an elderly woman sitting across from them says, shattering the moment. Kuroo jerks like he’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Yachi shifts against him but doesn’t wake up.

“We—we’re not together,” Kuroo scrambles to correct her. He doesn’t sound convincing even to his own ears.  

The woman’s smile just widens, like she knows a big secret, until her eyes are completely hidden by all the crow’s feet and wrinkles. “Whatever you say, son. Just know that love like this only happens once in a lifetime. Better act fast or else someone else will come along and steal her.”

Kuroo squares his jaw as a foul taste invades his mouth at the thought of Yachi being with someone else. “I won’t let that happen,” he says confidently.

“Good,” the woman says, standing up as the train stops at her destination. “I wish you both the best of luck.”

Kuroo heart swells. “Thank you,” he says with a smile and the woman leaves.

In the sudden quietness of their coach, the day’s events catch up to Kuroo. He yawns like a cat, long legs stretching out before him. His eyes slip shut. He thinks he’ll take a short nap like Yachi because they still have a good fifteen minutes left until their stop. Slowly, his cheek falls on top of her head, the soft hair acting like the perfect pillow, and Kuroo too is out like a light.

***

Kuroo doesn’t know what causes his eyes to snap open so suddenly. Maybe it was a myoclonic jerk in his leg or a weird dream, but he’s glad he’s awake because they are at their stop. It looks like they have been for a while, and Kuroo hurries to wake Yachi up because any second now the train doors will close.

He shakes her shoulder. “Hitoka-chan.” Then, a bit louder when she doesn’t stir, “Hitoka, wake up! We’re here. We have to hurry.”

Yachi’s lashes flutter open and her brown eyes are still glazed with sleep. She stares dazedly up at Kuroo and yawns, and wow, Kuroo wants to wake up to that face every day. He wishes he could sit here forever and admire how cute she looks as she rubs the remnants of the Sandman’s work from her eyes, but they have no time.

He grabs her wrist like in the rain and pulls her gently to her feet. In his haste, he makes sure to also snatch the plastic bag with Yachi’s present, and they stumble to the doors. He’s the first one on the platform but half of Yachi is still in the coach as the doors start to close. He pulls her arm, and Yachi crashes into his chest just as the doors slam shut.

“I’m so sorry,” Kuroo quickly says. “But I had to pull you otherwise the doors would’ve closed. Are you ok? I hope I wasn’t too rough.” The last thing he wants is to injure Yachi…again.

He rubs the shoulder of the arm he just tugged. Yachi shakes her head.

“I’m fine,” she says, putting Kuroo at ease. “You didn’t hurt me, Tetsurou-kun.”

Kuroo stops his ministrations when he hears her say his name. He hides his blushing face and ecstatic smile into his shoulder.

“We should get going,” he mutters, and Yachi nods.

“Sorry for falling asleep,” Yachi says after a beat of silence. “I guess I was more tired than I thought.” She yawns behind her hand.

“It's ok.” Kuroo runs his fingers through his drying hair. “I kinda knocked out myself and woke up when we got to the stop. That’s why I was rushing us.”

Yachi hums in understanding. “Did you dream of anything?”

Kuroo thinks but nothing comes up. “Maybe but I can’t remember. Did you dream of something?”

Her eyes are hazy as she stares ahead, like they’re gazing into a different world. Her eyebrows furrow slightly, but she doesn’t blink. “I don’t remember either, but I think I felt something on my cheek.” As if in a trance, she touches her cheekbone where Kuroo’s thumb had caressed it. Kuroo’s face and ears heat up guiltily until Yachi speaks again. “It felt nice.”

Kuroo hides a smile behind his hand and all too soon they arrive at Yachi’s hotel. Kuroo heart sinks the closer they get to Yachi’s room. They spent almost the whole day together, and now he doesn’t know when he’ll see her again with the Spring Tournament just around the corner. They’re both going to be extremely busy, and Kuroo hopes Yachi will make some time for him because he will most definitely make time for her. (As if she already doesn’t command all his attention.)

They stop in front of Yachi’s room.

“What time are you leaving tomorrow?” Kuroo asks.

“Our train leaves at eight a.m.,” Yachi says, fiddling with the strap of her bag.

“Can I…,” Kuroo pauses before taking a deep breath and starting again, “Can I come see you off at the station?”

Yachi’s smile is like the first ray of sunlight peeking through the rainclouds after a storm. “I would love that!”

Kuroo smiles, relieved. “Great.”

There’s a stretch of silence before Kuroo breaks it.

“I have a confession to make,” he says, and Yachi waits patiently for him to continue. “Today, when I went into that shop to get something for Kenma, I lied. It wasn’t for Kenma. It—it was for you.”

He thrusts the plastic bag into Yachi’s hands. Surprised, she opens her present. Her brown eyes go round like discuses and her jaw drops as she takes out the black tights with cat heads on the thigh.

“I hope they didn’t get wet.” But Kuroo doubts Yachi even heard him because she’s buzzing with excitement.

“Oh my God! These are so cute!” She squeals and her smile is bright enough to light up Tokyo. “I love them! Thank you, Tetsurou-kun!”

Kuroo flushes, happy that he’s done something right today. He rubs the back of his neck bashfully. “I’m glad you like them.”

Yachi goes to say something else when the room door opens, revealing Madoka. Kuroo and Yachi both jump.

“I thought I heard voices,” Madoka says with a sly grin.

Kuroo quickly bows. “Hello, Yachi-san. I’m so sorry for bringing Hitoka-chan back late.”

Madoka arches an eyebrow when she hears Kuroo say her daughter’s name when just this morning he was also calling her “Yachi-san”. Kuroo winces internally at his blunder.

“It’s ok, Tetsurou-kun,” Madoka says, “Hitoka told me what happened. Would you like to come inside and clean up before heading back home?”

Kuroo waves his hands. “Oh no, I don’t want to be a bother. I don’t live far from here anyway.”

He turns to Yachi, reluctantly forming his next words. “I should get going now. You’re probably still tired so rest up. I’ll see you tomorrow at the station.”

Yachi nods, eyes somber.

“Um, Hitoka?” Madoka says, pointing at Yachi’s outfit. She’s still wearing Kuroo’s flannel.

In a matter of seconds, Yachi turns red enough to rival a rose. Kuroo is no different. He realizes then that he’s been in front of Madoka in his stained, white T-shirt. She must think he’s such a mess, and Kuroo wants the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

“I—I’m so sorry!” She stutters, beyond embarrassed, and Madoka has to hide her amused grin.

Yachi hands Kuroo back his shirt, bangs obscuring part of her blushing face. “Thank you for letting me borrow it.”

Kuroo wants Yachi to keep it because honestly, she looks way better in it than he ever did. But he doesn’t have that kind of a relationship with her…yet. So, Kuroo takes it back.

“You’re welcome,” he says and gets ready to leave, already having taken up too much time. “Have a good night.” He bows to Madoka and gives Yachi a wave.

“You too, Tetsurou-kun,” Madoka says.

“Goodnight and sleep well,” Yachi chimes in. Kuroo nods while smiling because he definitely will sleep well tonight.

When he returns home, Kuroo’s mom is reading, stretched out along the length of their couch in her pajamas. She must have been waiting up for him.

“Tetsurou!” She exclaims, happy to finally see her son. “How was your day?”

Kuroo drifts towards her as if he were floating on a cloud. He sits on the floor and rests his head on her lap, looking up at her with hearts in his eyes.

“Mom, I’m in love.”

***

Kuroo falls asleep that night with his nose buried in his plaid shirt. Yachi’s smell lingers on the fabric, especially around the collar, and he dreams of golden hair, brown eyes and a bright smile sparkling in the sun. Fair arms open to greet him, and Kuroo happily runs into them.

***

“Tetsurou,” Kuroo’s mother says, shaking his shoulder the next morning. Kuroo groans and wiggles away from her persistent touch. “Tetsurou, wake up. You have to go see Hitoka off.”

Even in this sleep induced state, Kuroo shoots up when he hears Yachi’s name. He checks his clock. It’s seven a.m. He can still make it if he showers and dresses quickly.

He almost trips, trying to untangle himself from the mess of blankets. Kuroo’s mom snorts.

“I’m making pancakes. Hurry up.”

After showering, Kuroo puts on a simple T-shirt, hoodie and jeans. He doesn’t even bother to tame his hair. Downstairs, he grabs a few chocolate chip pancakes to eat on the go.

“Tetsurou, sit and eat” his mother chastises.

“No can do,” Kuroo says around a mouthful of food. “I’m getting late. I’ll see you in like an hour.”

“Tetsurou, wait!” Kuroo’s mother calls out. “Next time, you better bring Hitoka home, you hear me? I want to meet her, too. Stop hogging her to yourself.”

Kuroo rolls his eyes. “Mom, we’re not even going out.” Honestly, if he got a yen for every time someone assumed they were already a couple…

“Yet,” she says with a smirk. Kuroo gives her a knowing smile and winks.

“Where are you going so early this morning?” Kuroo’s dad asks as he walks into the kitchen.

“Mom, please update Dad,” Kuroo says hastily. “I gotta go.”

“With pleasure,” she trills, flipping a pancake.

“You might wanna sit down for this, dear.” She says teasingly to her husband, and Kuroo doesn’t stick around to hear the rest.

He arrives at the train station a few minutes before Yachi’s train is scheduled to depart. The station isn’t as packed since it’s a Sunday, and Kuroo immediately sees the characteristic head of blond hair turned away from him.

“Hitoka-chan!” He yells, getting a few dirty looks from strangers, but he doesn’t care. Not when his favorite pair of brown eyes light up when they land on him.

Kuroo’s heart speeds up and his mouth stretches into a wide smile when he sees what Yachi is wearing. She has on an apricot colored sweater, a pleated burgundy skirt, and the cat tights he gifted her. The tights fit her perfectly with the cat heads resting snugly against her thighs.

“You’re wearing them!” He exclaims, skipping all formalities, but Yachi doesn’t seem to mind.

She nods and her golden hair swishes back and forth. “I thought you would like to see me wear them in person.”

“Yes, I’m glad you did. They look great,” Kuroo compliments and internally thinks, _Only because_ you _are_ _great._

“Thanks!” Yachi beams, flattening her skirt and looking down at the tights happily. “I love them!”

Kuroo’s eyes catch the purple bruise on Yachi’s knuckle, the same knuckle she hit against the lamppost.

“Does your hand still hurt?” Kuroo asks worriedly.

“Oh, no!” Yachi says. She easily flexes her hand, proving her point. “Trust me, it’s not as bad as it looks. I just bruise like a peach.”

And while Kuroo is inquiring after Yachi’s physical injuries… “And—and your head?” He flinches when he thinks about how he behaved like a complete brute.

Yachi laughs and Kuroo groans in misery.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Yachi wheezes. “I think about it and I just can’t _not_ laugh. You have to admit it was pretty funny.”

Kuroo pouts. “It is _not_ funny. I hurt you, and I have to live with that guilt now.”

Yachi smiles adoringly at him. “You didn’t hurt me, Tetsurou-kun.”

She takes his hand, fingers soft against his, and leads it to her temple which Kuroo had accidentally hit. His fingers weave carefully through her hair and touch the side of her face. His cheeks heat up even in the morning chill and his thumb itches to caress her cheekbone like last night.

Yachi’s lashes flutter. “S—see? I—I’m fine.” Her whisper is breathless. Her cheeks bloom like a rosebud. Kuroo wonders if she recognizes the touch from her “dream”.

Like the bright star that she is, Kuroo gravitates closer towards her. “So, am I forgiven?”

Yachi stares up at him, eyes sparkling like chocolate diamonds, and Kuroo’s throat constricts with the need to kiss her.

“There is nothing to forgive,” she says softly as her fingers intertwine with Kuroo’s at her temple.

Kuroo’s breath hitches from this touch because it’s so intimate, so tender. Yet, it also feels so familiar, like they’ve done it a million times before. Maybe in a past life they have.

“Thank you for yesterday,” Yachi says, eyes lowered demurely. “You have no idea how much fun I had.”

“Even though pretty much nothing went according to plan?” Kuroo jests.

Yachi has the courage to look him in the eyes again. She gulps, and Kuroo wonders why she's suddenly nervous now when they’re practically holding hands.

“I had fun not because I got to spend the day in Tokyo. I had fun because I got to spend the day with _you_. Nothing else could ever compare.” 

_Oh._

Kuroo’s wonders if Yachi can hear how fast his heart is beating or feel his fingers tremble against hers with the need to pull her closer and closer until they are one and can never be separated.

“I want to spend a day like yesterday with you again,” Kuroo confesses.  _I want to spend all my days with you._

“I have a feeling we will,” Yachi reveals, and Kuroo is left chasing after the possibilities behind Yachi’s words.

“Oh! I have something for you,” Yachi says again and takes Kuroo’s hand away from her face. He reluctantly lets her, and Yachi presses a silky object into his palm.

“I wanted to give it you yesterday, but I forgot. Then you said you’d come today, so I guess it worked out in the end.”

In his hand, Kuroo holds a red good luck charm with his name embroidered in black thread. In the corner is a black cat with messy hair that look a lot like Kuroo’s. He grins.

“I made it for you,” Yachi says shyly. “I hope it brings you enough luck to take you all the way to Nationals.”

Now Kuroo _really_ wants to kiss her.

Instead, he settles for his most sincere smile. “Thank you, Hitoka-chan. Your luck will definitely get us to Nationals.”

“Good. We’ll meet you there.”

“Let’s make the Battle at the Garbage Dump a reality.”

“Let’s.”

Yachi extends her little finger, and Kuroo eagerly wraps his own around it.

Like the wind on his back, the fire in Yachi’s eyes will keep Kuroo going until they are destined to meet again. And again. And again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I inadvertently set myself up for a potential 3rd kuroyachi fic???? Honestly I don't even mind because *takes deep breath* I JUST LOVE THEM SO MUCH!  
> Also idk if y'all picked it up but I love science and I'm a huge nerd who loves dorky science jokes to pieces!!!  
> A lot happened in this chp so pls tell me what part(s) you liked! I would seriously LOVE to know! Please make my day with comments and kudos or come say hi on my [tumblr](http://www.rolling-blunder.tumblr.com) and fangirl with me over kuroyachi or hq in general!


End file.
